Mackie's Story
by Kaitybella
Summary: Nessie and Jacob are now married with two kids of their own. How will these two kids fit in with the supernatural life. What happens when Vampires come to Forks while they are away. Can Mackie and EJ learn what it means to be supernatural?
1. Chapter 1

I laid on the bed singing along with the radio. My parents were at the big house visiting with the rest of the family. My brother was downstairs waiting for his friends to arrive. My parents had asked if I wanted to go with them but I had decided I would rather stay here. I loved my family and all but sometimes being the newest baby wasn't very fun. I mean I was sixteen and they treated me like I was six. EJ was the same age but they didn't treat him like he was six.

I stopped singing when I heard the doorbell ring. I figured it was just EJ's friends and didn't bother to get up. They would just spend the day playing video games on the big screen.

"Mackie, doors for you." EJ yelled up the stairs.

I sighed getting up. I wasn't expecting anyone and most of the time people just called me if they wanted to talk. I looked at myself in the mirror before running a brush though my curly black hair. Shaking out my knee length black skirt I made my way downstairs to find my friend Beka talking with EJ.

"Hey Beka. What's up?" I asked

"Mackie you'll never believe it. I got into the summer dance program!!" She said her voice getting higher with excitement.

"Really? That's great Beka I'm so happy for you." I said hugging her. She had been waiting weeks to hear back from the Dance Academy. She had been dancing since she was little and I knew she really wanted to go.

"Thanks. I am so excited I had to come straight here and tell you. This was definitely not something to say over the phone." She said

"When does it start?" I asked.

"A week after school ends." She said frowning slightly "I'll be gone all summer too."

"That sucks. At least you will have fun this summer. I am stuck going to Forks with the family." I said even though I was happy to get to see people I hadn't seen for awhile.

"That's right I forgot you were going to Forks. I'll call you every chance I get okay." She said

We went into the living room and sat on the couch. Beka was my best friend and had been since we moved her 10 years ago. We knew each others every secret (except the one about what my family was).

"You make sure you remember. I don't want you forgetting me when you become popular." I said laughing

"I could never forget you." She said.

We continued to talk about various things when the door bell rang. I had totally forgotten the EJ was waiting for his friends. He jumped over the couch he was sitting on and walked quickly to the door.

"Hey guys come on in." he said getting out of the way of the door. Three boys came into the house. One was tall with sandy color hair that always seemed to fall in his eyes, the second was shorter with short black hair and the third was as tall as the first but with blonde hair.

"Hey Mackie I didn't know you were going to be here." The tall one with blonde hair, Drew said.

"Well it is my house so I guess that would not be a reason." I said looking up at him.

_Mackie leave_ EJ said to me through our special connection

_I'm going to I don't know why you like hanging out with these guys though._ I said back.

"Come on Beka we can go up to my room." I said standing up.

"Actually Mackie I have to go. I really have to study for finals it was a requirement my parents gave me for letting me go to the Dance Academy." She said.

"That's okay. Have fun studying." I said walking her to the door. After she left I stood in the living room listening to the boys play video games. Not wanting to go back upstairs I decided to go ahead and run to the big house.

_I'll be at the main house._ I told EJ

_Fine whatever._ He said back.

I loved the fact that I had inherited the vampire gene. I loved to be able to run quickly, hear things that are far away and see things that most humans can't. My parents had been slightly upset that I had gotten the gene of the vampire or at least my dad was. He didn't have to tell me that he was I just knew. He was always calling grandpa and Aunt Rosalie bloodsucker or leech, even though most of the time Rosalie started it by calling him dog. The run to the house was short making me slightly sad.

I pushed back my curly black hair that the wind had made fly. I could hear voices talking about me and EJ and paused.  
"Are you sure it's a good idea to take them to forks?" I could hear Grandpa ask.

"Edward everything will be fine. They want to see their grandpa and I want to see my dad again." Grandma said

"I really have to go soon. The pack is having some trouble with leeches that they need help with. Two more kids have shape shifted, that's five in the last month." My dad said.

I winced at the word 'leeches'. I hated that my dad called us that even though I knew he didn't include the family it still hurt. I realized too late that Grandpa could hear what I was thinking.

"Mackie why don't you come in." he called to me.

I sighed and went into the house. My entire family was sitting in the living room.

"Hello dear." Grandma Esme said to me.

"Hi grandma. Sorry about um overhearing." I said sitting down on the floor.

"That's ok sweetheart." Rosalie said smiling at me.

I smiled back at her. I looked at my father who was frowning. I hoped he wasn't mad at him for listening in.

"Don't worry Mackie, he's not. He is just worried about his pack." Grandpa said causing everyone to look at me.

"What's wrong Mackie?" Mom asked me.

I shook my head not really wanting to say what the problem was. '_Grandpa will you tell him please'._ I thought.

"She is afraid you are mad at her for listening in on the conversation." He said to my dad.

"Baby, I'm not upset with you. Like Edward said I am just worried about the pack. Seth has been having trouble up there with leeches…" he started but before he could continue I jumped up.

"WE ARE NOT LEECHES." I yelled then ran upstairs to Grandpa and grandma's room. I slammed the door shut and collapsed onto the bed in tears. I had never yelled at my dad like that and I had no idea what caused me to do so.

I heard the door open behind me but didn't bother to look up to see who it was. I could smell that it was my dad. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked my hair lightly.

"Mackie I am so sorry sweetheart. Why didn't you tell me it bothered you so much? You can tell me anything." He said

Before I could answer him I heard EJ in my mind. _Geeze Mackie can you tone down the emotion you about caused me to phase in front of my friends._ He said

_Sorry wouldn't want you to hurt your precious friends._ I muttered back to him.

"Mackie?" my dad said quietly.

I turned to my back and looked into my father's dark brown almost black eyes. He and I had always been close even though EJ was more like him.

"Sorry Daddy." I said wiping away the tears that were still falling. "I guess I just lost it for a minute."

"I am the one who should apologize." He said.

"Damn right you should." I heard Emmett yell from downstairs followed by a thud as someone hit him.

"I shouldn't call Vampires leeches." He told me softly. "Will you forgive me?" he asked smiling at me.

I sighed. "Of course daddy, I forgive you." I said sitting up. I would always forgive my dad. "When are we going to forks?" I asked him.

"Next week after your finals." He said before leaving the room.

I lay back down and stared up at the ceiling. I had always thought it was funny that Grandpa had a bed in his room then grandma told me that he bought it for her when she was still human. I thought it was romantic.


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter explains a little about the family and their living arrangements. Hope you enjoy!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character in relation to Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga.**

The next week went by quickly. EJ and I had finals then we were out for the summer. I was not worried about not passing as I had grown up learning everything there possibly was to learn from my family. I was extremely happy on the last day of school. My parents decided that I could drive myself in my car to school for the first time. They had to finish packing for the trip.

"Why does Mackie get to drive?" EJ complained during breakfast.

"Because she hasn't totaled her car yet." Dad said causing me to grin.

_Told you should have been more careful._

"Shut up." He replied out loud.

I quickly finished eating and put my dishes in the sink. Even though I had the vampire gene I was human enough to be able to have human food. Every once in a while I would go out and hunt with my family but I didn't have too. I kissed my parents goodbye then made my way out to the garage where my car was sitting. I was so excited when grandpa had given me the Mercedes for my birthday. It was even blue my favorite color. I unlocked the door and got in waiting for my brother to hurry up.

_Come on EJ. We don't want to be late._

_I'm coming._

There were times when our connection was nice but other times it was extremely annoying. Not only could we talk to each other but we could since each other's feeling if they were strong enough. I could still remember when EJ first phased I thought I would die. No one else knew what was wrong with me until they were able to calm EJ down then I did also. Grandpa Carlisle was fascinated by that fact. EJ and I weren't sure about it though we did like the fact that we could talk to each other. During school EJ would ask me for an answer to a question and I would give it to him. Of course only grandpa knew about that.

As soon as EJ closed the door I sped off in the direction of the school. I knew it would only take us a few minutes to get there so it didn't matter how late we left.

_What finals do you have today?_ I asked him

_English and history. You?_

_Calculus and Spanish._

_Did you study at all yesterday? _I asked him

_A little. History is easy, Jasper was a great teacher._ He said smiling at me.

I laughed. Growing up Jasper had been the one to teach us of history but he was too biased about certain parts. When I was a freshman I got in trouble for arguing with the teacher about the southern wars. After that my parents told me to not mention Jaspers lessons to the teachers.

I pulled into the school parking lot. I had driven quicker then I had thought and so there weren't a whole lot of kids at school yet. I pulled into a parking spot and turned to face EJ.

"Try not to spend too much time after school talking to your friends. Mom wanted us right home; our flight leaves at 5:30." I told him.

"You telling _me_ to not talk too much. You and Beka could spend hours talking to each other." He said opening the door.

"Hey EJ, nice car." Drew said running over to meet EJ as I got out.

"It's my sisters, you idiot." EJ said.

"EJ has lost driving privilege by wreaking his." I said shouldering my backpack and walking off to class as Drew laughed behind me.

I met Beka at our locker. We had the same two classes today so we agreed to meet up and study before class started.

"Mac where have you been?" she asked as I opened my locker. I stuffed the books I didn't need in the locker then closed it.

"Sorry. My parents had to remind me that we were leaving today then I had to wait for EJ to finish getting ready. My parents let me drive today." I told her as we walked to our first class.

"It sucks that you have to leave today. We won't get to see each other all summer." She said sitting down at her desk.

"I know but at least we can still call each other or email. Plus you will have so much fun that you won't even remember me." I said sitting next to her.

"Hey Mackie, Hey Beka." My other friend Heather said.

"Hi heather." Beka said "Ready for this final?"

"Oh yeah, I stayed up late studying for this." She said yawning.

We laughed. Heather was extremely smart and we all knew she would have no trouble with this final. We continued to talk till the bell rung the settled into our seats as the teacher explained the final to us.

Math was easy for me. Having family who had been to college many times over were the perfect people to teach someone math. I looked through the final and laughed to myself. This was going to be easy.

I was halfway though when EJ started asking me questions.

_Mackie who killed hamlet?_

_Which one?_

_The older one._

_His brother._

It only took me an hour to finish the final. EJ only asked me a few more questions. I laid the test down on the teacher's desk then went back to my seat. During the rest of the class I thought about who I was most excited to see in Forks. I hadn't seen Grandpa Black for a while nor Grandpa Charlie. I was excited to see Seth and his wife Kaleigh (who is also a shape-shifter) and their three kids Ethan, Paige, and Kaden. Ethan is a year older then EJ and I, Paige is two years younger and Kaden is three years older. I was also looking forward to seeing everyone else from the pack. Dad had told us that Kaden, Sam Jr. and Quil's son Aaron had all phased and that Ethan was more than likely to do soon. I knew EJ was looking forward to being around them. Someone who is like me that is not my dad, he told me last night. I knew it was hard for him sometimes, he loved his family and all but we were supposed to be his enemy.

The bell finally rang everyone got up quickly and started talking.

"Well how did you do?" Beka asked me as Heather listened in.

"Fine, it was easy. How did you do?" I asked knowing math was not her favorite subject.

"Oh you know I most likely failed." She said nonchalantly.

Heather and I laughed. That was what she always said after a test but she never actually did fail one.

"Heather what do you have next?" Beka asked trying to change the subject from herself.

"Biology." She said smiling. Heather wanted to be a doctor when she grew up so she loved everything to do with science.

"Well at least you have an easy one last." Beka muttered.

"Oh c'mon Beka Spanish is easy." I said.

"Yeah for you miss 'I already speak Spanish fluently'." She said as we made our way down the hall towards Spanish class.

She was right I could speak Spanish fluently. Grandpa Edward had taught me how to speak it when I was growing up. I would have taken another language but I wanted an easy class with all my other hard ones I was taking.

Since we had 15 minutes before class I agreed to go over some of the word we had learned with her. She didn't really need my help she knew it just fine without my help. I was glad with the bell for the final to start finally rang. I wanted this class to be over as soon as possible. I made sure I took the final slow to make it look like I had to actually think about the answers; I still finished within thirty minutes. Instead of getting weird looks for finishing too early I took another ten minutes to 'look' over my answers before turning it in. I pulled out my copy of Pride and Prejudice and read for the rest of the hour.

When the final bell rang Beka and I quickly made our way to our lockers.

_Mac I'm going out to lunch with Drew and the guys so I don't need a ride home._

_Does mom know?_

_Yes she said as long as I was home by 4 it was fine._

"Beka do you want to go get lunch?" I asked her.

"Sure. Is your brother coming along?"

"No he is going out with friends."

"Awesome. Wanna see if Heather can come?" She asked

"Sure, what do you want to eat?" I asked as we made our way through the crowd looking for Heather.

"How about pizza? Oh there she is. HEATHER." She called

Heather turned around and waved at as to show that she saw us and headed in our direction.

"Sup?"

"Mackie and I are going out to lunch, wanna come?" Beka asked

"Loved too. Can I get a ride with you though?"

"Yep, my parents let me drive today." I said as we made our way to the parking lot. I pulled out my keys as we walked up to it.

"Wow Mackie, nice car. Did your parents get it for you?" Heather asked as I unlocked the doors for them to get in.

"No my grandfather got it for my sixteenth birthday." I told them as I backed out of the parking spot.

"I wish I had your Grandfather." Heather said making me laugh.

"You should some of the other cars they have." Beka said laughing too. "They could own their own car shop."

"Why so many cars?" Heather asked

I shrugged. My family had this affection to fast cars especially Edward, though Rosalie probably comes in a close second.

"They just like cars. Most of them we don't drive much, too fancy. You've seen the Volvo of course, that's the main car we use. Then the Mercedes s50 is the second one we use mostly well I don't but Carlisle does." I said making my way towards the pizza place trying to remember to not go over the speed limit.

"Why do you call Dr. Cullen by his first name?" Heather asked from the back seat.

"You know he isn't my father right?" I asked laughing. If only they knew who my father was.

"I know but he is like a father to you right?"

"Yeah I guess." I said. More like a grandfather, I thought to myself. "I don't live in the same house as him though."

"You should see the house he lives in." Beka said smiling. "I thought your house was big, Heather, you should see his. How many people live in it?"

"Um, well, there's Carlisle, his wife Esme, then Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett." I said "so that's eight people, Rosalie and Emmet aren't always there, they like to travel a lot." I said.

"What about your brother and his girlfriend?" Heather asked not realizing she was speaking about my parents and that they were married.

"They live in the other house with Mackie and EJ." Beka said a wide grin on her face.

I was glad when I finally pulled into the restaurant parking lot. It was always weird when I had to explain the families living arrangements to people.

"So heather what are your summer plans?" I asked changing the subject to something other than me.

"My parents decided we need to visit Europe for a month. Which means while my parents go to different places around Europe, I will be stuck in the hotel babysitting Ryan." She said as we sat down in a booth.

I didn't envy Heathers life at all. Her parents were both very successful career oriented people; her mother was a successful heart surgeon and her father the CEO of a multi-million dollar company. Many people were jealous of her because she could have anything she wanted, but I could tell the only thing she wanted was a family. I had that family and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

"Europe will still be fun though." Beka said. "Maybe you will meet a hot guy who will sweep you off your feet." Beka said.

"Ah Beka. Always the romantic." I said laughing Heather joining in.

We ordered a cheese pizza for the three of us to share. We talked about what each of us we're looking forward to the most about our vacations. After we finished eating I dropped them at their houses before heading home myself. I pulled into the driveway to find Uncle Emmett's Jeep missing along with Alice's Porsche.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in relation to Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga.

Thanks the pen fatelle for reviewing. I'm glad you like the story.

I ran to my house quickly to find mom and dad loading the Volvo XC60 with our luggage.

* * *

"Hello sweetheart." Mom said to me as came into the clearing. "How were your finals?"

"Easy. Did Emmett and Alice leave already?" I asked her as I sat on the porch steps.

"Yes, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper decided to go down early and set up the house for when we get there." Mom told me.

"Where are Grandpa and Grandma?" I asked.

"They decided it would be a good idea to go hunting before getting on the plane. I am going after we finish loading the car." She told me.

I smiled up at her. The day was unusually sunny causing her skin to shimmer lightly though nothing like the other vampires it was still pretty. My skin barely glimmered.

"Did everyone like your car?" dad asked me as he brought out another suitcase.

"Yes. It was fun to see everyone's expressions." I said giggling.

I went into the living room and settled on the couch with the TV on. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I could hear EJ yelling in my head.

_Mackie MACKIE!!!_

"What?" I yelled out loud.

"No one said anything." Mom said from the other room.

Oops.

_What? _I asked EJ this time.

_I lost track of the time and shape shifted to run home but I forgot about my clothes and well I need some clothes._ He said.

I busted out laughing causing mom to come into the living room. She looked at me with one eyebrow raised then turned in the other direction when she heard Grandpa chuckle.

"Are one of you going to tell me what is so funny?" She asked as Grandpa and Grandma came into the living room.

"Go ahead. I better do as he asked." I said leaving the room to go to EJ's.

I picked up a random pair of jeans and a t shirt and went outside.

_EJ where are you?_

_The edge of the forest._

I walked to the edge of the forest to where I could now see the tall black wolf sitting. I laid the clothes in front of him then ran quickly back to the house and into the living room.

"Did you get him his clothes?" Mom asked me trying not to laugh.

"Yep he will be up here in 87 seconds." I said flopping back on the couch.

"How were your finals?" Grandpa asked me from where he was sitting with Grandma on his lap. I thought it was cute how much in love they were, growing up my favorite bed time story was the one about how Grandma had guessed what Grandpa and his family was and how she didn't care. That there love ran deeper than that. I wish I could find someone like that.

"They were easy, just like I knew they would be. After all I had the best teachers growing up." I said smiling at them.

EJ walked into the room at this time causing everyone to smile at him. He stopped and looked around then glared at me.

"You had to tell everyone didn't you?"

"I didn't tell anyone. Grandpa did." I said trying not to giggle but failing. I knew he wouldn't get angry at him.

"Don't worry about it EJ, your father did the same thing a lot more often than you have." Grandpa said as dad came in from outside.

"What did I do a lot?" he asked as he sat down by mom kissing her on the cheek.

"Forget you were wearing clothes when you phased." Mom said.

"Oh right." Dad mumbled as we laughed. "We should get going." He told us looking at the clock on the wall. It was 4:30.

Since there were so many of us and we didn't want to draw too much attention ourselves Mom, Dad, EJ and I were taking the first plane flight out while Grandpa, Grandma, Carlisle and Esme were taking a later flight.

"Bye grandpa, we'll see you later." I said giving him a kiss on the check before I jumped into the car.

The ride to the airport was silent. EJ and I sat in the back listening to our iPods the whole way while mom and dad talked. It would be weird seeing everyone again, I knew there were going to be a lot of 'look how much you've grown' and 'you look just like your mother' which I don't, not really, except for her curly hair.

I looked more like grandpa and dad than anyone else. I had dad's tan skin just mine was a lighter tan from the normal pale vampire skin. I also had my dad's black hair. Somehow I had inherited grandpa's green eyes (from before he was a vampire) and I had similar facial features as he does. I guess in the way that I have the vampire features I look like my mother. Like the smooth marble like skin that can't be penetrated by anything except other vampires or werewolves.

After we checked our bags we made our way through the airport. Dad handed EJ and I our tickets as we made our way through security. Since dad drove just as fast as us we made it to the airport in plenty of time so now we had to wait till they start to board the plane.

_I hate going out in public. Why does everyone have to stare at us?_ EJ asked me.

_They stare because we look like four teenagers traveling alone. Four beautiful teens I might add. Just be thankful grandpa and grandma aren't here. Then everyone would be staring. _I told him.

EJ was not as used to the staring as I was. He didn't have the same beautiful appearance like I did that came with have more vampire genes.

Thankfully the plane got there early and we were able to board.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here is chapter four. It's kind of a filler so its short. I will hopefully be able to put another chapter up tomorrow. Hopefully I will get more chapters written soon. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character in relation to Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga.**

I was happy when the plane landed, not that I didn't like flying, just that I didn't like sitting next to my parents when they started to make out with each other. I still have nightmares from walking in on Emmett and Rosalie when I was twelve. I mean why they had to do it in my house when they have a huge one just barely a mile away. I still couldn't sit in the chair next to the TV.

The whole plane ride I was forced to stare out the window so as not to throw up. As soon as the plane landed I was up out of my seat waiting for the door to open. I walked ahead of my parents and EJ towards the luggage pick up. I was so glad to see Emmett and Rosalie waiting near there.

"Rose, Emmett." I said running over to them and giving them both hugs.

"Hey sweetie." Rose said kissing my cheek. "How was your flight?"

"Hell." I said

"Mackenzie." Dad said sternly.

"They made out the WHOLE flight." I told them which made Emmett laugh loudly.

Mom blushed then turned to find our bags with EJ to help. She was used to Emmett's teasing but she couldn't help the blush that usually spread though her face.

"Have all the bags?" Rose asked. Mom and EJ came over carrying the four bags we had brought with us.

"Yep." EJ said

We followed them out to the parking garage where we found Alice and Jasper waiting for us next to a big SUV.

"Alice! Jasper!" I ran over to them making sure I didn't go too fast. Out of all my aunts and uncles I loved Alice and Jasper the best. Not that I would tell anyone that though.

"Where did you get this?" Dad asked

"Bought it. We figured that with so many of us an SUV would be the best vehicle to have." Alice said opening the passenger door. "It holds eight" she said jumping up and down as EJ and I entered the vehicle.

I had forgotten how beautiful the house was. We had moved when I was four, though we had stayed there when we visited it has been a few years since we have been here.

"I get Grandpa's room." I called running into the house then up to the bedroom. I knew grandpa and grandma would be staying at their cottage and wouldn't mind me having their room. I threw my bag on the floor and turned to pick out a cd from grandpa collection. I picked classical and put it into the cd player turning it up I laid on the bedto listen to it.

_Mackie dad wants you downstairs._ EJ told me

_Fine I'll be right down._ I sighed then got up. I turned the music off as I made my way downstairs to the living room where mom and dad were sitting.

"Yes?" I asked

"Seth, Kaleigh and the kids are coming over for tomorrow morning. I want you to be careful around Kaden. He isn't use to being around vampires okay?" dad said looking me straight in the eyes.

"Okay I will." I said "I'm guessing that it will just be the four of us."

"Yes we don't want to tempt fate. The vamps went hunting." Dad said.

"What time will they be here tomorrow?" EJ asked

"Eleven." He said making us both groan. "That's not that early."

"Are we done?" I asked wanting to get back upstairs.

"Yes you may go." He said.

I ran back upstairs and turned the music back on before falling back onto the bed. Even though it was only nine, I was tired, normally I would have slept on the plane but every time I closed my eyes I would either my parents making out or Rosalie and Emmett. Before I could fall asleep I changed into my blue silk pajamas then crawled under the gold covers.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: okay here is a bit of a longer chapter. I am not sure when I will get the next one out. My week days have been busy but I may try to get one out in the middle of the week sometime. I hope all enjoy this part. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charters from the Twilight Saga. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

It took me a few minutes to remember where I was. I sat up realizing that the sun shining through the windows had wakened me up. Of course the day I arrive its sunny out. I looked at the clock 8:30.

"Ugh." I groaned laying back down I pulled the covers over my head. Before I fell back to sleep I heard my door open and footprints.

"Morning Mackie" Alice said her voice excited.

"No morning." I mumbled.

"You should wake up now and start to get ready. Visitors will be coming soon." She said sitting on the edge of the bed.

I sighed and kicked the covers off my head. I knew there was no way to get rid of Alice when she wanted something. I probably wouldn't have been able to go back to sleep anyway. Not with the sun coming into the glass wall.

"Okay. I'm up" I said. "What are your plans with me?"

Alice jumped off the bed and skipped over the closet. Within a minute she came out holding clothes.

"Take a shower then put these on." She said handing me the clothes.

I went into the bathroom and turned the water on before undressing. I knew how my morning was going to play out so I took my time. I stepped into the warm water and stood there just letting it hit me. I washed my hair using the lavender shampoo that Alice must have put in here for me. I rinsed my hair out then washed my body. I let the water rinse the soap off my body for as long as I thought was acceptable before turning the water off and wrapping a towel around my body. I towel dried my hair before putting on the underwear and bra Alice had picked out for me.

I pulled on the white skirt with blue flowers decorating the bottom edge, and then I put on the blue tank top. I looked at myself in the mirror and had to admit that Alice was a genius when it came to picking out clothes. The outfit looked perfect on me.

I opened the door to find a grinning Alice waiting for me.

"You look absolutely beautiful." She said her pixie face full of excitement. "now for your hair." She said dragging me downstairs and into her bathroom. Just like her bathroom back home this one was full of beauty products of every kind.

She sat me down in her pink chair then pulled out a hair dryer. I closed my eyes as she worked knowing that it would make the time go by faster. I wasn't sure what it would be like to see Seth and Kaleigh and the kids again. I was hoping that Kaden and Ethan wouldn't get to upset with me or Mom around.

"Mackie you can open your eyes now." Alice said her voice excited.

I opened my eyes and looked into the mirror. Alice had done an amazing job as always. After she had dried my hair she had used the curling iron to make my ringlets perfect. She also lightly dusted my face with makeup.

"Alice I look wonderful." I said quietly and smiled up at her. "Thank you."

"Your very welcome." She said jumping up and down. "breakfast is ready for you downstairs." She told me opening the door.

I thanked her again before making my way down to the kitchen where I could smell bacon and eggs cooking. My Mom was standing in front of the stove watching the eggs cook. Dad had his arms wrapped around her whispering words that I didn't really want to hear.

"Morning Mom, morning Daddy." I said smiling as they turned around to face me.

"Good morning darling, you look nice today." Dad said to me.

"Thanks, Alice got to me." I said smiling

"Here you go dear." Mom said putting a plate of food in front of me. "Can you wake your brother for me?"

_EJ wake up. EJ! Edward Jacob Black WAKE UP! _I yelled at him.

Hearing a thud I cracked up laughing as my parents both look at me as if I did something wrong.

"What? You told me to wake him up." I said smiling innocently.

I started shoveling the food into my mouth knowing I would only have a few minutes before EJ came down. I had finished my last bite when he came into the kitchen looking angry. A bruise on his forehead was just starting to heal.

"Mackenzie you don't have to yell at me." He said getting closer to me. I jumped off the chair and started heading to the living room but EJ followed me.

"Come on EJ." I said smiling. "You've yelled at me before."

Instead of answering me he started running towards me. I dodged out of his way but he continued to chase me around the house. He finally caught me when he stopped running and I ran right into him. He pinned me to the ground a triumphant smile on his face.

"EJ get off me" I said trying to push him off. He moved a little but he was just as strong as I was.

"No, you have to say it first." He said.

"Daddy make EJ get off me." I yelled.

"EJ get off your sister." Dad called from the other room but to me it didn't sound very convincing.

"Say it."

"Fine. Werewolves rule." I said then sticking my tongue out at him like a child.

EJ smiled at me and went into the kitchen to eat his breakfast. I glanced at the clock to see that it was already 10:30. I followed him into the kitchen and sat down next to him. Mom turned to look at me a smile on her face.

"So werewolves rule, huh?" she asked me

"Not really, Vampires rule but werewolves aren't too bad." I said grinning at my father.

"Oh thanks. As long as we aren't too bad." Dad said sarcastically to me.

"I think werewolves are pretty hot." Mom said making both EJ and I to fake gag.

"Please we just ate." EJ said pushing his empty plate away from himself.

I heard the sound a car doors closing and I jump up out of my seat and was about to run outside to greet them when my Dad stopped me.

"Mackie sit down." Dad said pointing to the chair I had been sitting in. He made his way to the door and opened it greeted Seth.

"Hey man. It's been too long." Seth said as he walked up the porch and into the house. I could hear the sounds of three more doors closing and more footsteps coming up the porch.

"Definitely." Dad said.

I squirmed in my seat wanting to see Seth but knowing my Dad would get upset with me if I got up. EJ smirked at me and went into the living room to greet them.

_Just wait EJ I will get back at you._ I said to him.

"Hey EJ. Wow you have grown since last time we saw you." Seth said. "You'll be as tall as your Dad soon." he told him.

"Hi Seth, Kaleigh. It's good to see you both again." EJ said politely.

"Hello EJ. It's good to see you too. Where's that lovely Mom of yours?" Kaleigh asked

"Kitchen with Mackie." EJ told her.

I heard footsteps walking this way and jumped off my seat. Now for some reason I was completely nervous about seeing them again. Out of all the wolves except for Dad, Seth was the one who actually liked our family from the beginning. Kaleigh never had trouble with who we were either, she was the perfect match for Seth.

"Hello, Nessie, Mackenzie." Kaleigh said hugging my Mom before hugging me. "How are you?" she asked my Mom.

"Glad to be back. It's been to long since our last visit." Mom said smiling.

"Mackenzie you look beautiful. You look so much like your father." Kaleigh said smiling at me. "I can't believe you too are already sixteen."

"Thanks. I go by Mackie now too." I told her and smiled knowing I had better get use to this kind of conversation. Kaleigh laughed, as a child I hated when anyone would call me anything other than Mackenzie. Mom and Kaleigh continued to talk so I decided I would instead listen in on the other room.

"EJ you remember Kaden and Ethan right?" Seth asked him.

"A little." EJ said. "Mackie and I would tag along with you when you went swimming at the beach." He said making me smile. Kaden would swim behind EJ and pull him under, he had tried it to me but it only gave him a nasty bruise on his arm.

"Yeah I remember that too. Last time I messed with her." he said his voice deeper then I remembered. "Where is she anyway?" he asked.

"Mackie." Dad called me. I sighed. This was stupid I knew nothing would happen to me but my Dad just had to be so overprotective.

I walked into the living room to see Seth and Dad lounging in the two chairs by the T.V. EJ was talking to Kaden who had his back to me and Ethan. Paige was just now walking into the house talking on her cell phone.

"Hi." I said to Seth walking over to the chairs.

"Hey Mackie." Seth said jumping up and enveloping me in a hug. "Look at you! Are you taller than your Mom yet?" he asked me smiling.

"Yep but only by an inch." I said smiling up at him.

I turned to face Kaden and Ethan who had both grown several feet since the last time I saw them. They both had their black hair chopped short like EJ's. Kaden turned to face me, as soon as we looked each other in the eyes I felt like everyone in the room had just disappeared. That I could just be with Kaden and I would never need anyone else. My soul mate. I wasn't completely sure if I like the feeling.

"EJ snap out of it." Dad yelled at him causing me to blink and glance over at EJ. EJ must have gotten out of the trance the same time I had for he was staring at me with shock written on his face.

_Did Kaden imprint on you? _He asked me.

_I think…. I think he did. What happened to you?_

_Stupid connection caused me to feel it along with you._ He said and shuddered.

"Mackenzie, go to the kitchen." Dad said sounding angry. As I left the room I looked over at Seth, he was shaking with suppressed laughter. Only Seth would find a situation like this funny. I walked into the kitchen a frown on my face. I wasn't sure I was happy that I had been imprinted on. I had grown up thinking that I would never find someone for me. I mean I was immortal so I couldn't marry someone who was mortal. I wouldn't want to see them die as I continued to live. Grandpa Carlisle wasn't sure at what age I would stop aging but he figured it would be when I looked eighteen or so. I never really cared too much that I wouldn't ever have a love, I had a huge family and didn't need anyone else, but now that I may get it the idea didn't seem to bad.

"Mackie, what's wrong?" Mom asked me as I sat down on the kitchen stool.

"Um…I …well… I think Kaden imprinted on me." I said staring at the counter top.

"What!" Both Mom and Kaleigh said in unison. I looked up at their shocked faces and nodded.

"Well that's interesting." Mom said her voice amused. Kaleigh laughed just like Seth had done.

I heard the door slam close as Dad, Seth and Kaden left the house. I was hoping that Dad wouldn't do anything stupid but knowing it was Dad my hope wasn't to high. I could hear EJ and Ethan talking about various things. EJ and Ethan had been close when we lived here even though Ethan was a year younger.

I ignored their conversation and went back to listening to my Dad. I groaned when I heard him start yelling.

"YOU IMPRINTED ON MY 16 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER!!!!" He yelled. I sighed then looked up at Mom my eyes pleading her to do something.

"Don't worry sweetheart, your father won't do anything stupid." She said looking out the window.

Even though I knew he wouldn't I was still worried. None of the boy's at school would go out with me because they had seen my 'brother' and were too afraid to ask me out. I didn't mind so much because the boy's at my school were all mortal and I would just end up breaking their heart in the end, but now when Kaden didn't have a choice on the matter it was just ridiculous. I jumped off the chair and ran outside ignoring my Moms calls for me to come back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it. I am not sure when I will have the next chapter out. Hopefully this weekend but since it easter I'm not sure if I will have time. Hope every one enjoys this chapter.**

**I want to thank every one for reviewing. It made me happy to see people enjoying my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Outside I found Kaden shaking near the forest trying not to phase as my father continued to yell about imprinting and me. Seth leaned against his car a slight smile on his face. I walked over to him keeping my eyes on my father and Kaden.

"Aren't you going to stop my Dad?" I asked him slightly confused as to why he wasn't going to stop his son from being murdered.

"Oh Jacob won't hurt him. He is just trying to scare him. Plus it's not every day you get to see this happen, most wolves imprint on humans so you don't get to see the parents reaction." He said looking down at me. "Bella's reaction to Jacob when he imprinted on your mother was by far the best even if I did end up getting hurt." He said still smiling. "So why did EJ blank out when you did?" he asked turning to look at me.

"Well with our connection we not only can talk to each other we can feel each other's feelings; only if they are strong enough though. I could feel when he first phased and sometimes when we are angry we can feel each other. Of course it's much more dangerous when I get angry, it can cause him to phase." I said wincing at the memory of him phasing when I was angry that he had broken my favorite CD popped into my head. We were 14 and he still hadn't learned to control his anger and I overreacted with my anger at him.

"I bet that can be a pain" He said his smile growing wider.

I nodded then noticed the yelling had stopped. Dad was walking back towards us keeping one eye on Kaden as he walked beside him. I smiled at my Dad hoping he would relax a little.

"Daddy, you can't be mad about this." I said resting my hand on his arm.

"I'm not mad just a little surprised, honey." He said glancing over at Kaden again who was staring at me.

I smiled at him unsure what to say. We hadn't been close growing up, he was three years older then me and didn't want to spend time with someone who was younger. I was glad when I heard someone opening the door and called out.

"Lunch is ready." Mom called from the porch.

We made our way to the dining room where EJ, Ethan and Paige were already sitting around the table waiting. We rarely ate food in here since more then half the family didn't eat. I sat down next to Paige who was still talking on her cell phone.

"Yeah, I can't believe he said that." She said.

"Paige, hang up the cell or lose it." Kaleigh said to her daughter.

Paige quickly said goodbye glaring at her Mom. I tried not to laugh at the expression. Someone sat in the chair beside me, I looked over at Kaden who smiled at me. I smiled back then quickly looked down at my plate not knowing what to say.

"So Mackie, your mom was telling me that you and EJ started school this year." Kaleigh said filling the empty silence. "Are you enjoying it?"

"Yes it is much different then when than I was taught by the family. Less bias." I said smiling.

"You never had to go to school? That's awesome." Ethan said.

"We still had school, we were just home schooled." EJ said. "It wasn't always awesome."

I filled my plate with food as the adults continued to talk about various happenings. I tried to concentrate on the talking but my mind kept wondering to Kaden.

"So when are Brady and Olivia getting married?" Dad asked Seth.

"August, they finally decided a month ago. Brady wanted to wait till Olivia was finished with college before they married." Seth said. "Nessie this is good." He said pointing to the food.

"Thanks. Family taught me how to cook." She said smiling at the irony.

"I remember, your family can cook, especially Esme." He said smiling at the memories.

Grandma Esme was an especially good cook, even though she never had to eat. She was the one who had made most of my meals growing up. Her or grandma Bella.

"Vampires know how to cook?" Ethan asked laughing.

EJ laughed too nodding his head. Even to us it was funny, why would a vampire need to cook?

"Actually, they cook better than many humans." I said. "I can't cook at all."

Everyone laughed. It was good to be around family again even under the circumstances. I finished eating as everyone talked.

"Mom, its 2 o'clock, can we go to the beach now?" Paige asked

"Yes, we'll be there later for the bonfire." She said.

"Mackie, EJ you can come if you want." Kaden said smiling at me.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Sure, sure." He said.

We got up from the table saying bye as we made our way outside.

"Have fun kids." Seth called as we left the house.

"Great we don't have a car." Kaden said. "Guess we will have to walk."

I smiled and held up a car key. "I don't think walking will be necessary." I said walking over to the SUV Alice had gotten for us.

"Nice." Kaden said. "I'm driving." He grabbed the keys from me before I could react and jumped into the driver's seat. I climbed into the passenger seat as the other three climbed into the back.

The drive to the beach didn't take long. Kaden seemed to enjoy driving fast like the rest of us. Every few minutes he would glance at me a smile on his face. He parked the car in the parking lot then handed me back the keys.

There were already several people sitting around a bonfire talking and laughing. When we came into view several people yelled at Kaden.

"Hey Kaden. Finally you made it." Some yelled.

"Yeah now the party can start." Kaden called back.

"Well, look who it is, Mackenzie and EJ Black." Someone else called.

"She goes by Mackie now." Kaden said stepping closer to me. I could feel the warmth of his body radiate off him.

Kaden grabbed a hold of my hand and led me over to a fallen tree that was now used as a bench. We sat down together as EJ walked over to a group of boys that called him over. I was glad to see that my brother was welcomed.

"So Mackie are you glad to be back and see everyone again." A girl of about my age asked me.

"Yeah, I am, too bad I'm only here for a couple of months." I said looking up at Kaden.

"Oh My God." One of the girls screamed looking towards us. She was sitting next to Paige and I knew what caused her to say that. Paige told her Kaden imprinted on me.

"Taylor, what is it?" A boy who looked like he was her brother asked.

"Kaden imprinted on Mackenzie." She said causing everyone to go quite.  
A couple of the boys started laughing. I really hoped that they were not laughing at me. I wasn't sure how they would take it and I wish Paige hadn't just let the girl blurt it out to everyone like she did.

"Of course, Kaden gets a beautiful imprint." Someone muttered. I was pretty sure he hadn't remembered that I could hear better then humans and most likely better then him. I smiled as some of the other boys groaned.

"Man, now we have to see you think about her all the time. Its bad enough with our dads." Many of the boys shuddered causing us to laugh.

"Yeah, but at least you don't have our family, you never walk into a room unless you know who is in it." EJ said making us both shudder.

"Emmett and Rosalie,well lets just say that they don't care who is home or where they are." I told Kaden who was looking at me as I laughed. "We also learned very quickly that if you wake up at night you stay in your room."

"Interesting. You know your family would be the best to live with. Always something going on." Kaden said grinning widely. "You wanna go for a walk?" He asked pointing down the beach.

"Sure." I said standing up. He took my hand back into his and lead me away from the others. I looked out at the water, there were a few people out in the water. We walked in silence for a while before he broke it.

"Weird, this imprinting, huh?" he said it coming out as a question.

"I guess, I mean I never thought I would be imprinted on but you must have thought about it." I said looking at him.

"Yeah, I mean I guess I thought about it, everyone of us does. Just it takes you off guard." He said running his free hand though his hair. "But I don't mind it. I see how happy all the wolves who have imprinted on someone has been."

"your right, I mean you just have to look at our parents. Their extremely happy." I said. "Your not upset that you imprinted on a half breed are you?" I asked unsure if I wanted to hear the answer. I was afraid that he wouldn't like me because I was part of his mortal enemy.

"What, no of course not. I don't care what you are." He said turning me to face him. I looked up into his black eyes unable to look away. I could tell that he was telling me the truth even though there was a certain part of me that was unsure. "Seriously, Mackie I mean look at my family and your family. Your family is all vampires and mine is werewolves but your grandfather and my dad are like great friends and have been since they fought together. We were made for each other." He said.

"Yeah, now we just have to hope that my family doesn't kill you." I said laughing.

_Dad's here and he isn't very happy that both you and Kaden are gone. You'd better get back here fast._ EJ said.

"Crap. My dad is at the beach and neither of us are." I said sighing. We had gone to the far side and if I hadn't had the vampire's good site I wouldn't have been able to see the bonfire.

"Well then we better head back." He said pulling me to my feet. Before I could take a step he lifted my face up and pressed his warm lips to mine. At first I was too shocked to move but after a few seconds I responded and kissed him back our lips moving in perfect harmony. He pulled back gasping for breath a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry, I have been wanting to do that since I first laid eyes on you." He whispered then brushing his lips along my jaw.

"Don't be sorry about that." I said gasping for breath. I decided then that I liked kissing especially kissing Kaden.

_Yuck, Mackie, you better hurry dad saw the look on my face and I think he must know what happened._ EJ said

I took a step back to regain control of my thoughts. I now hated the connection between me and my brother. It was starting to get annoying.

"Let's go." Kaden said grabbing one of my hands and leading me back towards the bonfire. We were twenty feet away from the bonfire when I saw that my dad was watching us. Kaden kept a hold of my hand as we walked over to him.

"Hi Daddy." I said smiling sweetly at him. I hoped the smile still worked like it did when I was little.

"Mackie, I don't want you two going off on your own." He said to me but was glaring at Kaden. "I also don't want you going off on your own. I meant to tell you but it slipped my mind."

I stared at him for a second trying to figure out why he didn't want me going off on my own. Back home I was always walking in the woods by myself. Then I remembered one of the reasons we were here, the newborn vampires that have been in the area. Dad and EJ were going to help with the patrols the wolves had been doing. Dad was just afraid that I would get hurt.

"Ok daddy I won't, but I wasn't alone and Kaden isn't going to hurt me." I said looking up at him.

Dad just seemed to realize that Kaden was standing there holding my hand. He frowned then remembered the look on EJ's face. At that point I was worried he would do something but he just shook his head.

"I know he won't." Dad said.

"Of course I wouldn't, I don't even think I could." He said rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of my hand.

Dad sighed and walked away, he headed back to where the other adults had gathered around a separate fire. I could see Sam and Emily, Uncle Paul and Aunt Rachel, Jared and Kim, and Embry and his wife Mia who held their two year old daughter Riley on her lap. Some of the older wolves had already stopped phasing so they could grow old with their wives. My father, Seth, and Embry were the only original wolves left.

"Hi, Mackie," The girl who had told everyone that Kaden had imprinted on me "I'm Taylor; I just wanted to apologize for telling everyone about the whole imprinting thing." She said looking down at her feet.

"That's okay. You don't have to apologize." I said trying to make the girl feel better.

"C'mon Mackie lets go sit over here." Kaden said pulling me towards a empty spot so we could sit. "So how many of these people do you remember?" he asked me.

"Not too many. Taylor, she's Quil and Claire's daughter right? And she has a older brothers um, Aaron and a younger sister, but I don't think I ever met her."

"Kayla and they have a younger brother Nathan. The boy who yelled out earlier was Caleb, that's Jared and Kim's oldest son, Emma is his sister." He said pointing to a girl that was wearing shorts and a swim top that was standing in a group of other girls. "Of course you know Noa and Braden." He said speaking of my cousins. "And you know Chase who is speaking with EJ right now."

"Thanks now hopefully I won't make a fool of myself around them." I said laughing.

"Well I'm glad I could help." He said.

We sat there and talked about all kinds of subjects just getting to know each other. He asked me the names of my friends. My favorite subject in school. My favorite and least favorite book, movie, and songs. We debated on which era had the best music. Eventually some of the other people came and joined our conversation and before I knew it the sun was setting causing the sand to turn orange.

"Hmmm, it's beautiful." I said then yawned. It was weird that today was only the first day I had been here. It felt like weeks had gone by. I just hoped the summer would last forever.

"Not as beautiful as you." Kaden whispered in my ear. I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes.

_Mackie we're leaving. C'mon._ EJ said causing me to jump slightly. I had started to doze off and EJ's voice had caught me off guard.

"Mac are you okay?" Kaden asked.

"Yes, sorry, EJ freaked me out. I have to go, my parents are waiting." I said looking up to see my parents saying goodbye to the few adults who were still here.

"Oh, Ok. I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked helping me stand and walking with me to my parents.

"Yea I would like that." I said as we stopped a few feet from my parents. We said goodbye and I walked silently to the car after throwing Dad the key. When we got home I quickly ran upstairs and showered then got into bed. I wasn't really tired so I had some trouble falling asleep, I kept thinking about the kiss that Kaden had given me. As I fell asleep I realized that I was glad that Kaden had imprinted on me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it. This next chapter is the longest yet but it is also kind of a filler. The chapter after this gets a little more interesting. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

The next morning I woke to clouds and rain, the typical weather of Forks. I quickly dressed in jeans and t-shirt and made my way down to the kitchen. Grandma, Mom and Alice were in the kitchen talking. I smiled at them as I sat on the stool next to the counter.

"Morning sweetie, we heard you had an interesting day yesterday." Grandma said kissing me on the cheek.

"Yep very." I said. "Where are the boys" I asked trying to divert the attention away from me.

"They are meeting with the the pack trying to figure out what the wondering newborn vampires looking for." Alice told me.

"Oh, what time were they going to get back at?" I asked her.

"They are planning on running a quick patrol to show EJ around the area before they came back so probably around 1 or 2." Grandma said placing a plate of food in front of me.

"Thanks." I said.

"While the boys are out I thought we could go shopping. A trip to Seattle could be fun." Alice said jumping up and down.

"Okay." I said after swallowing. "Shopping sounds fun."

Grandma and Mom groaned. They didn't share the love of shopping like Alice and I. I knew that they would come along though, just to spend time with together.

"While we are shopping Mackie can tell us all about her day yesterday." Alice said a smile on her face as I groaned.

"Where's Rose?" I asked. I hadn't seen her or Emmett since before they left.

"Out in the garage working on her old BMW." Mom said. "She's trying to get it to go faster." She said laughing.

"I got it to go faster." Rose said coming into the kitchen. She kissed me on the cheek before going upstairs.

I jumped off my seat and took my empty plate to the sink and washed it off. I always felt that since I was the one to eat then I should be the one to clean the dishes. My family usually thought otherwise. I was extremely spoiled.

"What car are we taking?" I asked placing the plate on a towel to dry.

"Mine of course." Rose said coming into the kitchen wearing a new outfit.

We were at the mall in Seattle thirty minutes later. In the first store Alice handed piece after piece of clothing for us to hold. After all our hands were full it was time to try them on. Trying on the clothes was the fun part, since I was a hybrid Alice couldn't see what the clothes would look like on me so everyone would get the same first look.

"Okay, how about this one?" I asked coming out in a pink knee length halter dress. I twirled around so they could see every angle.

"Mackie you look great." Mom said smiling.

"Right, now this one." Alice said handing me a green dress.

"Alice do I really need more dresses?" I asked taking the dress from her.

"You can never have too many dresses." She said smiling brightly.

"So Mackie, what do you think of Imprinting?" Grandma asked me as I changed.

"I don't know that much about it really, at least not that much except for the part where we are supposed to be soul mates and stuff." I said coming out in the green dress Alice had handed me. "I'm not sure exactly what Kaden and I are supposed to be at the moment."

"Right now you two will be friends." mom said causing Alice, Grandma and Rosalie to laugh.

"He kissed me." I said blushing. It was easy to talk to my family as we really had no secrets.

"Aw." Grandma and Alice squealed.

"What!" Mom and Rosalie asked their expressions caused me to laugh. "Shes been kissed by a dog." Rosalie muttered under her breath. Mom slapped her lightly on the arm.

"When?" Alice asked me.

"At the beach yesterday. We went walking along the beach and he stopped me and kissed. He said he had been wanting to kiss me since he had first laid eyes on me." I told them smiling.

After a few more questions Alice sent me back to trying on more clothes. I sighed collapsing onto the seat next to Grandma. I had tried on twenty dresses and of course Alice had bought them all for me along with five pairs of shoes. I was hungry so we went down to the food court to get me food before Alice takes me shoe shopping.

"Having fun?" Grandma asked a grin on her face.

"Yes, just she has so much energy." I said causing Grandma and Rose to laugh.

"Oh yes, I remember when I was her real life Barbie doll to play with." She said smiling. "Though, unlike you I didn't like shopping."

Mom and Alice came walking, or more like dancing it was so graceful, over a scowl on mom's face a smirk on Alice's. Mom place a plate of pizza in front of me.

"What's wrong Nessie?" Rosalie asked.

"She's just mad at the boys over there." Alice said giggling.

I turned in my seat to see a group of four teen boys staring in our direction. I flashed them a smile that left them dazzled before turning back to my food. Rose and Alice broke out laughing as Mom and Grandma smiled. Starving I ate my pizza quickly while they talked about why the vampires may be in town.

"So Mackie, are you and Kaden going to hang out today?" Rose asked me.

"He wants to, I think. I wouldn't mind." I said stumbling over my words.

"Well if you have to go out with any dog, Seth's son is the best." Rose said causing Mom and Grandma to glare at her.

_Mackie how much longer are you going to be out?_ EJ asked

_Don't know. Why?_

_Kaden is driving me crazy here, he apparently doesn't like not seeing you. Oh he says hi._

I giggled making everyone look at me. They were use to the conversations I held with EJ though if I laughed it sometimes caught them off guard.

"What does your brother want?" Mom asked me knowing the look I get when we talk back and forth.

"Kaden is annoying EJ because he hasn't seen me." I said answering the unspoken question. "EJ wants us home." I said.

_Tell him we only have a one store left to go to and then we will be on our way home. Oh and tell him hi for me._

We all got up to head to the shoe store but before we could walk away one of the boys from the table I had smiled at tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to look at him and smiled.

"Hi, um, I'm Logan." He said smiling back at me.

"Hi, Logan, I'm Mackie." I said sweetly making everyone start laughing.

"I was um wondering if you wanted to maybe go out. With me." He said looking down. I could tell he was nervous, his buddies were all laughing as he asked me.

"Sorry, but I already have a boyfriend." I said even though I wasn't sure if Kaden was really my boyfriend or no.

"Figures, alright, um, bye." He said walking back to his friends who started laughing harder.

"So you have a boyfriend." Mom said smiling at me.

"Ok so I lied." I said. "It was the easiest way to let him down." I said.

The shoe store only took 15 minutes to go through as Alice figured I had plenty of shoes at home that would look good with the new dresses I got.

I slammed the car door close, irritated with my family and their teasing. I wasn't sure what Kaden was to me but they still talked all about dating and so forth. I opened the door to the house and found myself face to face with Kaden.

"Hi." I said smiling as the four behind me started giggling.

"Hello. Did you have fun shopping?" he asked.

"Yes. How was the meeting?" I asked as he backed into the house.

"Good. Your grandfather and Jasper taught us how to kill vampires." he said as I walked into the living room and collapsing onto the couch.

"So EJ did you have fun too?" I asked my brother who sat in the chair across from me.

"Yeah, dad is letting me patrol with some of the other wolves tonight." he said getting excited.

"So dad when are you going to teach me?" I asked grinning at my father. Kaden stiffened next to me and looked at my dad.

"Teach you what?" he asked looking weary.

"You know how to kill vamps, of course." I said. I already knew his answer of course. It was just fun to watch him freak. Grandpa flashed me a grin that only a few of us caught. Dad wasn't one of them.

"There's no way you are learning how to fight." he said sternly. I sighed, I would try again later but for now I knew he would never say yes. Kaden relaxed next to me and I flashed him a smile.

"Of course Daddy, I wouldn't think of it." I said sweetly.

"Bella, love, did you have fun shopping?" Grandpa asked changing the subject.

"I wouldn't call it fun but there was some funny moments, right Alice." grandma said with a smirk at me.

Oh crap.

"Yes, Mackie here got asked out." Alice said jumping up and down as Rosalie and Mom laughed.

"What?" Dad and Kaden asked at the same time.

I blushed glaring at my family, they could be so annoying sometimes.

"The important part of this idiotic story is that I turned him down." I said. I heard my phone ringing from the other room and jumped off the couch and ran upstairs to get it. I was glad for an excuse to get away from the still shocked expression on Kaden's face. I was kinda glad that he didn't like boy's asking me out on dates.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Mackie, its Beka."_

"Hey Beka whats up?" I asked her then laid on my bed.

"_Oh not much, I was just bored so I thought I would call. How's forks?"_

"Good. Its nice seeing family again. I forgot how much I actually missed it here." I told her. "Anything happen there?"

"_No, nothing. Heather left this morning for Europe. Since your gone I haven't had anyone to talk to." _She said sighing. Beka still had a week to wait for before she left for her Dance Program.

I heard footsteps outside my door and then a light knock.

"Hold on a minute okay Beka."

"_Sure."_

"Come in" I called. Kaden opened the door and took a step in smiling at me.

"Lunch is ready." He said his voice husky.

"I'll be down in a minute." I said. I put the phone back to my ear. "Beka you still there?" I asked.

"_Yeah, whose voice was that?"_ She asked

"A friend of mine. Look I have to go eat. Can I call you later?"

"_Yes but when you do you have to tell me more about your friend." _ She said.

"Bye Beka."

"_Bye."_ She said then hung up.

I looked up to see Kaden still watching me from my door.

"Who was that?" he asked me as I left my room closing the door behind me.

"A friend from school." I said walking downstairs Kaden trailing behind me. I could smell the food when I stepped off the last step. Grandma had made spaghetti and meatballs.

Even though they didn't eat, Grandma and Grandpa were sitting at the table with the rest of the family. Dad was talking to Grandpa about the best way to patrol the area. Mom and Grandma were placing the food on the table.

"Where were the Vampires seen?" I asked.

"The pack came across the scent in La Push and followed it till they reached the border of Canada. By then they were long gone." Dad told me.

I nodded. I couldn't understand why they would go up to Canada, the Denali clan were the only vampires I knew that lived up there. Why would the vampires come to the La Push in the first place though?

"Thats what we are trying to figure out." Grandpa said answering my unspoken question.

"Have you thought of any reasons why?" I asked as everyone stared at me.

"The only thing we can think is that some vampires caught the scent of the werewolves and were interested in what it may be. Most vampires have never come across the scent before and they were most likely curious." Grandpa told me. "When we left the wolves broadened the range of their patrol causing their scent to be further out." He explained to me as I ate.

"So this is our fault?" Kaden asked looking angry.

"No, not your fault, just bad luck." Dad told Kaden. "They more then likely would have ventured closer even if we would have stayed. Now that they have seen what the smell is they want to fight it. They are our enemies too, and wish us the same fate we wish for them."

I thought over what was said. I was unsure of the reason as to why each wanted the other dead, some things just never made since.

Grandpa and dad went back to discussing what would be the best plan of action as I call it. Mom and Grandma listened every once in a while they would put in a word or two. Kaden and EJ talked about the best things about being a wolf. I tried to ignore them but then they started to compare them to Vampires.

"At least we don't stink." Kaden said lightly smiling at me.

"Thats what you think." I said smirking as his smile turned down.

"Do you think I stink?" he asked me. I smiled at him, I couldn't believe he was worried that I thought he stunk. It made me laugh.

"No, but I don't think vampires smell bad either." I told him.

"Well, how bout we agree that vampires and wolves are equal." He said smiling at me.

"How about you stop flirting with my sister." EJ said.

I started laughing, EJ had always played the protective older brother and only now did I find it funny. I stopped laughing when I realized that the talking at the other side of the table had stopped.

"Sorry, were we talking to loud?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Why don't you three go down to the beach." Mom told us. "Go have some fun. Just remember we are going to grandpa Charlie's for dinner tonight."

"Great. Can we take the car?" I asked.

"Rosalie left you her keys to her BMW for you." mom told me. "She also said that you were the only one allowed to drive it."

I jumped up out of seat and took the keys Mom held up for me. I kissed her on the cheek and said goodbye to the others before following EJ and Kaden out side. I got into the drivers seat and started the car.

"Do you know how to drive?" Kaden asked me. He was sitting in the passenger side.

"Yes, Aunt Rose taught me when I was ten." I said driving quickly down the long driveway. It took us ten minutes to get to the beach. After I parked I looked over at Kaden, his face was pale.

"Did I go too fast for you?" I asked

"No, not at all." he mumbled. I got out of the car and ran onto the beach. It was cloudy but warm so there were several people out on the beach and in the water. I made sure I didn't run too fast.

"Hey Mackie." someone called my name. I turned to see Allison waving her hand at me. I ran over smiling.

"Hi Allison." I smiled.

"Hey, what are you guys up too?" She asked me eyeing EJ and Kaden walk over.

"Not much, we thought we would come hang at the beach for a little while." I said sitting down. "What are you up too?" I asked her.

"Abbie wanted to show off her surfing skills." She said pointing to the water. I could see Abbie sitting on a surf board clearly. Next to her was Paige.

"I didn't know your sister surfed." I said to Kaden as he sat next to me.

"She doesn't." he said watching her.

"Abbie convinced her to try it." Allison said smiling at EJ who was sitting next to her.

I watched as first Abbie then Paige attempted to stand up on the surf board and ride the wave. I could tell that Abbie was good at it but Paige definitely had to practice more. They both came running back onto the beach laughing.

"Allie, did you see that?" Abbie asked sitting down in front. "Hi guys."

"Yes, that was great, you are getting better." She said.

"So Paige, does Mom and Dad know that you have started surfing?" Kaden asked his sister.

"No, your not gonna tell them are you?" She asked.

"No he isn't." I said. "Kaden let her have her fun." I said smiling at him.

"No, I won't tell them." he said smiling back at me. Allison, Abbie and Paige all broke out in laughter as they watch Kaden.

"Mackie, you dazzled him." EJ said using the word Grandma came up with to describe what Grandpa's smile always did to her.

"No, this is great, Mackie can get Kaden to get anything she wants him too." Paige said.

"Paige, I wouldn't do that." I said looking at Kaden who was looking confused. "Sorry, I didn't mean to dazzle you." I said.

"S'okay." He said looking between the still giggling girls and me.

I was about to reply when I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. I was surprise to see that it was mom.

"Hey Mom, whats up?" I asked her.

"Mackie, you and EJ need to come home right away." She said her voice filled with urgency.

"Mom whats going on?" I asked her.

"Come home now." She said then hung up.

"Mackie whats going on?" EJ asked me.

"Don't know but mom wants us home." I said as I stood up.

"I'm gonna come with you." Kaden said standing with me and taking my hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay here is the next Chapter. I was hoping it wouldn't take me this long for it to come out but apparently my teachers decided that we shouldn't have a life anymore and has given us a lot of homework, projects and papers to do. Oh well, heres chapter eight. I hope I will get chapter nine down fast but we'll see what the teachers decide for me. Okay enough of my ramblings. Enjoy and feel free to review on what you like or dislike about this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga.**

I ran into the house closely followed by EJ and Kaden.

"Mom?" I called out.

"Upstairs in Carlisle's office." She called from upstairs. I ran up the stairs at vamp speed leaving EJ and Kaden downstairs.

"Mom whats going on?" I asked as I entered the office. Mom and Grandma were bent over a map, Grandma was talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes, they just got here." She said. I could hear Grandpa's voice on the other side but he was speaking to quickly to make out the words.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Seth and Embry were patrolling when they came across a loan vampire." Mom said still looking at the map. "Your Father and Grandfather went to help, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie are following the trail back to where he had come from to see if they can find more."

"Is my Dad okay?" Kaden asked.

"Don't worry Kaden he's fine. It would take more then one Vampire to stop both Seth and Embry." Grandma said. "Edward, what direction did the trail take them?" She asked. "Ness, they went east towards the National Park. Mackie can you call Alice and see in what direction they are headed in. EJ, Kaden can who phase and keep a tab on what is going on with the other wolves. EJ you can relay to Mackie."

The boys ran outside to phase as I pulled out my phone and hit speed dial.

"Mackie is everything okay?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah, yeah. Grandma wants to know what direction the trail left." I said.

"The trail went east then south. We lost it about 50 miles west of Tacoma. Along the way we came across other scents and split up. Jazz and I are on our way back but Emmett and Rosalie continued east towards Seattle." She said. "We will be home in five minutes." She said hanging up.

_Mackie, Sam and Noa came across a scent near the beach at La Push._ EJ told me.

"Mom, Sam and Noa came across a scent near the beach at La Push." I told her. She placed a pin on the map near the beach.

"Was it fresh?" Mom asked.

_Was it Fresh? Did they recognize the scent?_ I asked me.

_They said it was fresh, but they didn't recognize it and they couldn't find who it belonged to._

_Did it go on the beach or near it?_

_Just near it, it was more up towards the River. Sam and Noa followed it to the river but it appears to have crossed it._

"The vamp crossed the river_." _I said.

I heard the door open and then Alice and Jasper were standing next to me.

"Anything?" Alice asked us.

"Sam and Noa followed a scent before it crossed the river and into Canada." I told them.

"Rosalie called me, the scent her and Em followed just circled around back towards Forks, they should be here soon." Alice said.

"Have you see anything?" I asked her.

"Very little, its been blurry which makes it harder to see." She said a slight frown on her face. She hated being not able to see what was happening.

"Tell EJ to tell Sam and Noa that Rose and Emmett are going to come up there and see if the scent is the same as the one they followed. Alice can you call Rosalie and tell them where to go." Grandma asked us.

I relayed the message to EJ telling him that it would also be a good idea to have Kaden go along with them. Even through we had a pact with the wolves everyone still had to be careful. I watched mom and grandma pace the office as they waited for someone to call. Alice had relayed the message to Rosalie and Emmett and now they were on there way there.

Tired of waiting upstairs I went down to the living room and sat in front of Grandpa's piano. He had taught me how to play when I was little, I would sit for hours and just play, I loved how the music sounded. I ran my fingers along the keys playing the first song grandpa had taught me, the lullaby he had written for Grandma when he first met her. I closed my eyes and just listened to the music, how the harmony sounded through out the melody. I finished out the song smiling to myself.

"I didn't know you could play?" A familiar voice said behind me.

I turned around quickly to see Kaden standing in the middle of the living room. He had phased back to human form and was dressed only in a pair of khaki shorts. He had a smile on his face that left me breathless.

"I thought you went to meet up with Sam and Noa?" I said

"EJ went instead, I didn't want to leave you." he admitted. "That song was beautiful." he added

"Thanks. Grandpa wrote it for Grandma when she was human. This was the first song I learned how to play." I said smiling up at him. "Have you heard anything from your father?" I asked him.

"Yeah he was still in wolf form when I phased. He had just finished destroying it was was explaining what they saw with Jacob and Edward." He said sitting down on the white couch. I got up and sat down next to him placing my hand into his and twining our fingers together.

"Why do you think only one was there?" I asked him. Even through most vampires were nomad the ones around here had traveled with more then four at a time.

"It was most likely scouting ahead, finding the best way though. From what I got from dad he seemed be have been running parallel to what he and Embry were running." He told me.

"Seems like it was trying to get an idea of our patrol area." I said thinking It through. That vampire was following Seth and Embry, the others were near where Sam and Noa were patrolling. They had ran when the wolves caught the scent, too bad the wolves are quick.

"Thats exactly what they were doing." Mom said as she came into the living room. "They are seeing how far we protect out."

"But why?" Kaden asked. "Are they planning on attacking us?"

"Can't tell yet. Dad said the wolves tried to get the vamp to speak but he wouldn't it was to young to try and keep it alive to wait for dad to arrive and read its mind. They had to destroy him." Mom said.

_Rose and Emmett say the scent here is different then the one they followed. Which means there have been three sitings of vampires that are not the same but all seem to have interest in this general area. Too coincidental if you ask me. They have to be connected._

I thought about what EJ told me. He was right of course but I wasn't sure how he had come up with the idea.

_Did you come up with this idea on your own?_

_Yes Mackie I did. Thanks so much for your confidence in my intelligence._

I laughed. EJ loved playing the idiot, so it was funny when he actually said something smart.

"EJ tells me that the Vamps Sam and Noa came across were not the same ones as the scent they followed south." I said. "He also told me that this can't be a coincidence and that they must all be connected somehow, and yes those were his exact words." I said smiling.

As I was saying this Grandma had come down and was standing next to mom. She nodded along with what I told everyone.

"I just got off the phone with Edward, Jacob wants to call a pack meeting tonight." She said.

"What about dinner with Grandpa Charlie and Billy?" I asked knowing that they would be upset that we canceled dinner. I was sure that Grandma Sue has been cooking for most of the day.

"You and EJ will be going to dinner and hopefully we will make it later. Kaden your father wants you to go to the dinner as well, Paige and Ethan will be there." Grandma said to us.

We both new better then to argue with what we were told even if we didn't like it. They were all under a lot of stress at the moment. I could hear footsteps outside getting closer before the door opened. EJ walked in grinning, Rosalie and Emmett were right behind him, Emmett too was grinning. I could tell that whatever those two had found funny Rosalie didn't agree.

"EJ what did you do?" Mom asked him as soon as she looked at his face.

"Me? I didn't do anything." he said then muttered quietly. "This time."

"They think its funny that all the wolves, thanks to Jacob, call me Blondie." Rosalie said glaring at her husband who was trying not to laugh.

I heard laughter from outside and guessed that dad and grandpa had overheard the last part of the conversation. I had never understood how both Aunt rose and dad could hate each other when they both loved the same people.

I watched as both Dad and Grandpa walked in and went straight to their other halves and kissed them. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as EJ groaned. Grandpa laughed as he took a half step back though he kept his arm wrapped around Grandma's waist. Dad just smirked at us.

"So Blondie my nickname for he has become popular with the other wolves has it." Dad said turning to look at Rosalie. Rose just glared at him before stalking off upstairs, Emmett followed still grinning.

"Did you come across anything of importance?" Mom asked.

"No, the vampire that Seth and Embry took down had the same scent as some of the trails we have found around here." Grandpa said. "We told Seth to gather the wolves and meet us at the clearing that we met the first time. We plan on going as soon as Carlisle and Esme gets home."

"They'll be here in 10 minutes." Alice said from the stairs. She had been trying to get a clear view of what was going to happen.

As soon as Carlisle and Esme had gotten home they told him what had occurred while they were out. After they had explained everything and, Mom and Dad told us we were only allowed to go to Grandpa Charlie's and back here, they left.

We had an hour before we had to head over to Grandpa's so the boys decided to challenge each other with video games. Not wanting to watch them yell and scream over who kills who I decide to take a shower before dinner.

After my shower I went back into my room to get dressed when I found that Alice had already pulled out an outfit for me and laid it on my bed for me before she left. I pulled on the dark blue leggings then the white skirt over it. The shirt was the same color as the leggings with some white flowers. I slipped on the white flip flops I found next to my bed.

The boys were still playing their games when I went back downstairs. I looked at the screen to see who was winning and smiled. Kaden was beating EJ by a lot and I could tell that he didn't like losing.

"Okay boys, you have ten minutes before we have to leave. Kaden, do you think Paige and Ethan will need a ride over there?" I asked him.

He took a minute before answering so caught up with the game he was playing. I liked playing video games too but they just didn't keep me so occupied for so long.

"Nah, Aunt Leah is taking them." he said keeping his eyes on the TV.

"Will she be there to?" I asked. I hadn't seen her for years even though she used to be part of my Dads pack. She had stopped phasing when she had imprinted on her husband. Her oldest son, Chase, was now in my dad's pack.

"Yeah." He said. EJ groaned as Kaden whooped with joy. I smiled at him as he looked my way. He had killed EJ's last fighter and the won the game.

"Oh goody, now we can leave now." I told them as I turned off the TV


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the wait. School has been hectic, the good news is i only have 9 days left so after that i should be able to update more. i hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight.**

* * *

"Your parent's know you drive like that?" Kaden asked as we got out of the car. EJ and I laughed, every one of our family members drove fast, compared to them I drove slow, especially compared to Grandpa.

"Yep. If you don't like my driving, never get in the car with Grandpa Edward, or Aunt Alice." I told him as we made our way to the door.

"and Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett and Jasper." EJ added grinning. I nodded after every name.

"So just never get in the car with anyone in your family." Kaden said laughing. I never got how people couldn't drive fast. One of my least favorite rules was that if there was someone in the car that didn't know our secret then I had to drive the speed limit.

"Sure, but none of them have even crashed before, actually EJ here is the only one who has ever crashed." I said. We had reached the door and I was about to knock when it swung open. Paige stood there glaring at us.

"Finally. I have been here bored for the last half hour. No one to talk to but Ella and all she talks about is dolls." She complained. I smiled at her. Ella was Leah's oldest daughter, but she was only seven.

"Kaaadeeen." Someone squealed. I could hear the sounds of running footsteps. Then a little boy about 3 came barreling into Kaden's open arms.

"Hey little man." Kaden said tossing him into the air and catching him, this got screams of laughter out of him.

"Wheres unca Sef?" he asked as we made our way into the house.

When Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue got married they had moved into her house since it was bigger and both Seth and Leah both still lived there then. I went into the living room which was painted a creamy white. The couch was a darker yellow, the two chairs matched.

Grandpa Billy was sitting in his wheelchair next to the couch watching some baseball game. Grandpa Charlie was sitting in one of the chairs while the other was occupied by Ethan. Chase and his father were sitting on the couch. None of them seemed to realize I had walked into the room.

Kaden was talking to, who I realized must be Fynn, Leah and her husband, Ian's youngest son. He smiled at me as he walked into the living room and looked around.

"You know its rude to stare at a TV when you have a guest." Kaden said smiling at me.

Grandpa Billy was the first to look over. I smiled at him and he returned my smile quickly. It was sad to see him growing so old. I knew it wouldn't be too long before he passed away, it caused a lump to form in my throat.

"Hi grandpa." I said swallowing the lump and going over to give him a hug.

"Hey sweetie." he said returning the hug. "Look how grown up you are." he said shacking his head in disbelief. "Charlie can you believe how old she looks already?" he asked looking around me at Charlie. I turned around and smiled at him as he got up from his seat.

"No I can't, hey Kid." he said giving me a hug.

"Hi, Grandpa." I said returning the hug.

Grandpa had released me and went back to his chair when I heard the voices of Grandma Sue and Leah coming down the hall.

"Well hello there, Mackenzie." Grandma said coming over and giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before turning to EJ who was talking with grandpa. "Hello EJ. Look at how much you have grown. EJ you look just like your father." She said giving him a hug.

"Hi, Grandma." We both said. "Leah, it's good to see you too." I said smiling at her.

Kaden wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. We both know that Leah has never been a fan of my Vampire family.

"Hi, Mackenzie. How have you been?" She asked me.

"Good. How are you?" I asked. I was now very aware of the fact that most of the adults save Leah and Ian were staring at the arm Kaden had around me.

"Good. I'm surprised your parents aren't here." She said looking around to see if she hadn't just missed them.

"Didn't Dad call you?" EJ asked before I could.

"No. Seth told me there was some sort of problem they had to fix before they headed over here, but that was all.

"Seth and Embry came across something while patrolling that caused a problem. Seth and Dad called a meeting to figure out the best way to fix it." I told her trying not give away too much of the secret. Ella was in the room and I didn't know how much she actually new about her family.

"Are they okay" Leah asked looking at Kaden.

"Yeah their fine." He said. "They are hoping that the meeting won't take long and that they will be able to come visit." Kaden said.

"Well then lets hope all goes well." Grandma Sue said smiling. There was a beeping sound from the kitchen and Sue and Leah excused themselves and went back into the kitchen to finish getting dinner ready.

"Come lets sit." Kaden said leaning down and whispering in my ear. I smiled and nodded. He led me over to near where Ella was sitting on the floor playing, we sat down next to her Kaden pulling me closer, my head leaned against his chest, his arm wrapped around my waist.

I looked up to see that several people were staring at us, I realized Seth and Dad hadn't said anything to anyone yet. Great. Paige laughed seeing the looks on Grandpa Billy and Charlie's face.

"Kaden, look at the doll mama got for me." Ella said holding the baby up.

"It's very cute." Kaden said smiling at her.

"Does she have a name?" I asked her.

"Yep. Its Nellie." She said. "Do you like dolls" She asked giving me the sweetest smile.

"Of course, who doesn't?" I asked returning the smile.

"Paige doesn't." She said sadly.

"Well Paige just isn't as cool as us, is she?" Kaden asked. I looked up at Paige to see her smiling, she was busy texting to someone on her phone.

Ella giggled and nodded her head in agreement.

"So Kaden, I haven't seen you around much, what have you been up to lately?" Grandpa Charlie asked him.

"Not much really much, I have been bust patrolling, and lately I have been hanging out at he Cullen's' place." He said. "Jacob has asked me to help show EJ the boundaries."

Grandpa Billy looked from my face to his then back again before a huge grin broke out on his face. He started to laugh causing everyone to look at him. I blushed and looked down at my lap. Grandpa Billy would of course know what imprinting would look like, he had seen most of the pack go through it. I was surprised that Leah hadn't put it together or maybe she had and just didn't say anything.

"What?" Chase asked. He of course did know but I guess hadn't said anything. I wonder if someone told him not to. Most likely Dad.

"What did your father think about this?" Grandpa Billy asked me.

"Well, he wasn't very happy at first." I said. It caused EJ, Kaden and Chase to break out in laughter. "Ok he was very, very unhappy." I said.

"What?" Grandpa Charlie asked clearly confused.

"Grandpa, um, Kaden imprinted on me." I told him.

Grandpa's face changed to shock as he glanced between me and Kaden. Ian laughed lightly at the news. By now imprinting wasn't that big of a deal. Grandma had told us stories that Dad had told her about the first few people who had imprinted and how shocked they were. Now mostly it was just a manner of when.

We continued to talk with everyone while we waited for dinner. I listened to the boys talk about the game that was on. Every once in a while a few of them would holler loudly or groan. Ella gave me one of her dolls and asked me to play with her.

"You play with Jessy." She said handing me a doll. The doll appeared to been given a very bad haircut, most likely Ella cut it herself. I was glad when Leah finally came in and announced that dinner was ready.

Dinner was a chaotic affair. With three werewolves there you had to get food quick before they ate it all. By the time I was finished with my first plate the boys were on their third.

"Good thing we don't have dinners here more often. We wouldn't have any food left if we did." Grandpa Charlie said as Chase filled his plate with more Spaghetti.

"Were growing boys, Charlie, we have to eat a lot." Chase said his mouth slightly full.

"Chase, don't eat with your mouth full." Leah said glaring at her son.

We continued to talk about all kinds of topics. School, friends, work, family. By the time dinner was finished we had caught up with most of what has been happening. I helped carry dishes into the kitchen when I felt my phone buzzing.

"Hello." I answered with out looking at the caller ID.

" _Mackie, its mom."_

"Hey mom, whats up? Hows the meeting going?" I asked her going into the living room.

"_We just wanted to let you know that we aren't going to make it up to Grandpa's. The meeting is taking longer then we thought, plus we are going to go hunting after."_ She said.

"Okay, Mom."

"_Tell everyone hi and that we will see them soon. Grandma wants you to tell Grandpa Charlie she said hi."_ She told me.

"Will do, hope the meeting goes well." I said. "G'night."

"_Good night Mackie."_

I hung up my phone and went back into the dinning room where everyone was still sitting around the table.

"Was that mom?" EJ asked as I sat down.

"Yeah, they can't make it. The meeting is taking longer then they thought it would. Mom said to say sorry that they couldn't make it but that they will come by sometime this week. Bella said hi." I said to Grandpa.

He smiled at the mention of his daughter. "Thanks dear."

We stayed for a couple more hours before heading back to the house. Kaden, Paige and Ethan came along. I was somewhat surprised that the house was empty when we got back, I had figured at least Dad would be home. Not really all that tired we put on a movie.

Later that night I was woken by the sounds of growling. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was laying next to Kaden. My back was against his chest and he had an arm wrapped around me. I smiled before I heard the throat clearing. I pulled Kadens arm off and sat up. Dad and Grandpa were standing near the couch glaring at us. I looked around the room. Paige was sleeping in one of the chairs and Ethan and EJ were sprawled out on the floor.

"Hi Daddy, Grandpa. What time is it?" I asked not clearly awake yet.

"Its 1:30 in the morning. May I ask what you guys were doing, that you fell asleep together?" He asked me still glaring. I sighed. I heard Kaden groan and sit up next to me.

"Mac, whats...?" he started to ask then he noticed that my dad and grandfather were both standing near him.

"We weren't tired when we got home so we decided to watch a movie, I guess we must have fallen asleep." I whispered so as not to wake the others.

"I swear nothing else happened." Kaden whispered looking back between Dad and Grandpa. "We just fell asleep." he added.

Dad nodded before turning to go upstairs. Grandpa watched Kaden for a minute before heading out of the house. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding and looked over at Kaden. He was smiling at me his face clearly relieved.

"Lets go back to sleep." I said. He nodded and we laid back down on the couch. I felt his arm wrap around me and I realized how much I liked when Kaden held me.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter. Feel free to review on what you liked, didn't like or whatever. All Criticism is welcomed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay sorry for the wait I really wanted to get this out sooner but I have been sick. Hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks to for your review, I'm glad you like the story.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight Series.**

* * *

Weeks passed without any more encounters with the unknown Vampires. The pack had decided that it was best to just wait and see. EJ continued to learn how fight and helped with the patrolling. I spent most of my time at home reading or hanging out with Kaden.

It was one of those rare sunny days and Kaden was out patrolling so I decided to go to the beach even though i knew it would be full of tourists. I decided to call up Ava and Allison and ask if they wanted to join me at the beach. Allison brought along Paige and Emma.

"Come on Ava. The water is not that cold." I said trying to get her into the water with the rest of us.

"To you Mackie." She said as the other girls laughed.

"Really Ava its not that bad." Her sister Allison called.

I got out of the water. It wasn't as fun to swim when there were all these people around. It tended to look strange if you can hold your breath for too long under water. I went and sat down next to Ava who was reading a book.

"What are you reading?" I asked her. She held up the book, A Tale of Two Cities.

"Do you like it?" I asked her, I had read it a few years ago.

"Yeah, I do. You've read it?" She asked me.

"Yeah a few years ago, my Grandma told me I should read it so I did. I liked it." She smiled at me before going back to her book.

I looked around the beach at all the tourists and saw a group of teenagers standing twenty feet away. One of the boys noticed I was looking at them and got the attention of one of the other boys whose back was turned to me. When he turned to look at me I recognized him immediately. I sighed as he walked over to me.

"Hi Mackie, its Logan. We met at the mall in Seattle." he said looking down at me.

"Right I remember, small world." I said smiling slightly.

"Yeah, it is." he said smiling back at me.

"Oh, um, this is my friend Ava. Ava this is Logan." I said pointing back and forth trying to get the attention away from me.

"Yeah, he is friends with Allison." She said looking up from her book.

"Hi." He said.

"Mackie come on." Paige yelled at me. "Your gonna miss Emma attempt to surf."

"Tell her she is going to end up killing herself if she doesn't stop." I called back to her shaking my head.

"Does she know what she is doing?" Logan asked watching Emma swim out on her board.

"Yes, she will be fine. She is actually a good surfer." Ava said. "Mackie just likes to tease."

"Aw, I don't." I said laughing. "Just every time I have seen her try, she has fallen." I said

"Your just bad luck." Ava said smiling.

I watched as Emma paddled out and waited for the right wave. As a nice sized one came she stood up and rode it out. We all cheered and clapped as the walked back onto the beach.

"See I told you I could do it." she said at me. I just laughed nodding my

"Hey Logan." Abbie called as she came up the beach. "Is your sister here?"

"You know him?" I asked turning to look at Abbie.

"Yeah, she is friends with my sister." He said. "She's over there." he said pointing back to the group.

"So you met my cousin already I see." She said smiling.

"Your cousins?" He asked looking at me then her. Abbie and I laughed, Abbie and I didn't look much alike at all, she had the rusty tan native American skin while mine looked like I just looked like I spent most my time outside and had gotten tan. She had black hair with dark brown eyes. I had black hair with bronze highlights that fell in ringlets down my back and bright green eyes. We were about the same height though.

"Yeah, we don't look it though. I got my skin tone from my mothers side of the family." I said grinning at Abbie who grinned back.

"So are you just visiting?" He asked me. Abbie laughed and walked off towards the other group of teenagers.

"Yeah, for the summer, visiting family and friends." I said. Before he could say anything else someone called my name. I immediately recognized the voice and broke out in a huge smile. Turning I watched Kaden make his way over here, a slight frown on his face.

"Hey babe." he said kissing me lightly on the lips before turning to face Logan. I giggled to myself then took his hand in mine.

"Kaden, this is Logan, Logan Kaden." I said pointing back and forth. "So what are you doing here? I thought you had to work." I said looking at Kaden. "Not that I'm upset you are."

"The boss let me go early so I thought I would come join you at the beach." he said. I smiled at "boss" Dad's ego would grow if he heard him getting call boss.

"Hey Mackie, tell Emma that you actually jumped off the top cliff, she won't believe me." Allison called from where she and Emma and Paige were sitting with other teens I didn't recognize.

"Oh yeah, that was fun. Too bad I got in trouble for it." I said looking up at Kaden.

"You jumped off the very top." Logan asked me looking somewhat shocked.

"Yeah, it was fun. Thrilling." I said. "Have you ever jumped it." I asked him

"Not from the top, only the Quileute boys jump that high." he said glancing over at Kaden.

"She shouldn't have done it in the first place." He muttered. "Your parents were mad, mainly at me for allowing you to, not that I didn't try to stop you."

"Dad didn't. You know our parents did it all the time. It's fun." I said. It wasn't the complete truth. Mom freaked when EJ told her what I did, Dad just looked angry though he didn't saw a word. Kaden over reacted and started yelling at me. I didn't talk to him a few days after that, he finally apologized for yelling at me.

Ava and Allison laughed at my statement. I grinned at them before smiling up at Kaden, he smiled back at me making my heart flutter. I loved his smile.

"So what did you want to do?" I asked him.

"Why don't we go jump off the lower part of the cliff." he said

"Really?" I said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Really." he said laughing at me.

"Paige, Emma wanna come watch us jump?" I asked them. They both grinned and came over.

"Kaden's gonna let you jump?" Paige asked eying her brother. She begged me to forgive him for yelling, she kept complaining about his moping around the house and bugging her.

"Like I need his approval. Come on, before it starts to rain." I said looking up at the sky. It was starting to get dark even though it was only about 3 o'clock.

Paige and Emma ran off towards the cliff.

Before I could follow Kaden picked me up and gently threw me over his shoulder before running off towards them and the cliff.

"Kaden, you put me down. Now." I tried to sound menacing but failed when I started laughing. He moved me so I was now cradled in his arms, he was still running.

"I think I like you in this position." he said leaning down he brushed his lips softly against mine. I smiled, I was starting to like this position as well. He carried me effortlessly up to the cliff ledge and set me down on my feet.

The wind whipped my hair around my face. It was a lot windier up here. I pouted and looked over at Kaden sighing, it was way to dangerous to jump when it was this windy.

"Paige, Emma we can't jump when its this windy." I told them. I could see relief cross Kaden's face before he covered it. He actually thought that I would jump in this weather. If I had learned one thing from my family it was don't jump in bad weather.

"Fine, but you owe us one." Emma said grinning. Emma was a dare devil and loved to get into mischief.

We made our way down to the beach, when we got down it had started to rain lightly. Everyone was packing up their belongings to head back indoors. I went to my stuff and pulled on my shorts over my bathing suit.

"Decided not to jump?" Ava asked me.

"Yeah." I said. I noticed that Logan was no longer around, I had a feeling Kaden didn't like me talking to him.

"So do you know Logan?" I asked Kaden as we made our way to my car, I mean Rosalie's car.

"I've seen him around, Abbie and Paige hang out with his sister. He tends to get a lot of girls." He said shrugging. "I only see him when I pick Paige up from his house."

He's so jealous. I laughed to myself as I got into the drivers side. Kaden watched me a smile on his face.

"Lets go back to my house and watch a movie." I said as I drove off careful to go slow with all the people around.

"That sounds great." He said taking one of my hands in his.

I pulled into the garage to see Rosalie and Emmett making out next to Emmett's Jeep. I groaned and closed my eyes as Kaden tried stifle his laughter. _Grandpa make them stop._ I thought out not wanting to open my eyes.

I heard the sound of footsteps then laughter before grandpas velvety voice filled the air.

"Emmett, Rosalie there are children here." Grandpa growled. I could hear several people laughing in the background. "Alright Mackie you and Kaden can come out." Grandpa told us.

We stepped out of the car to see everyone standing outside. Mom and Grandma were trying not to laugh while Alice was giggling. Dad and Grandpa were both glaring at Emmett and Rose while Jasper looked like he was trying to stay under control with all the emotions going around. Carlisle and Esme just shook their head before walking back into the house. They were used to this kind of behavior.

"Geeze you two can't get a room or something?" I asked glaring at them. _I always find them in the garage. This is the last time I go into the garage._ Grandpa started laughing at me. "Its so not funny." I stomped off into the house Kaden walking behind me still laughing.

"Babe, what are you thinking?" He asked me running his hand down my arm, he intertwined our fingers together.

"Its not the first time I have walked in on them doing something in the garage. I was thinking that now I am never going to enter the garage again." I groaned remembering the first time I had walked in on them.

"Do they do that a lot, make out in random rooms?" He asked. I could hear the sound of laughter erupting outside along with a few curses.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said

"Emmett and Rosalie, ha, they do this all the time, I'm still scarred from the first time I walked in on them. I was eight or so and I wanted to play some ball with Emmett, Alice told me they were out in the garage fixing the cars, so I went to find them only she didn't realize that they had stopped working on the cars and moved on to other things." I shuddered lightly and looked down. "I asked her what they were doing, so they told me. My parents were out hunting with my Grandparents at the time. I wouldn't look at anybody in the face for a week after that." I said.

"You told her. She was _eight_," I could hear dad yelling outside at Rose and Emmett. They had kept asking me what was wrong but I would never tell them nor would I think about it so grandpa would find out.

"Nothing like walking in on someone huh." He smiled at me and leaned down to give me a kiss on the lips. I wrapped my hands around his neck and tangled them in his hair pulling him closer. I could hear footsteps coming into the house, we both quickly shot apart.

"So Paige was telling me your birthday is next week." I said casually as everyone, minus Rose and Emmett, entered the house.

"Ooh did I hear birthday?" Alice said her voice filled with excitement. She danced her way into the living room and sat down in one of the armchairs.

"Yeah, my birthday is next week." Kaden said wearily. I had told him about a few parties Alice had thrown for the family, I could guess that he was thinking about them now.

"Fun, we'll have to throw a party." she said her excitement growing with the word party.

"Alice you don't have to do that, I don't want to make my birthday a big deal." He said now clearly looking worried.

"Kaden, it will do no good to try to talk it out of her." I told him. Alice was nodding in agreement. He groaned and Alice smiled widely, she always got what she wanted.

Over the next few days Alice spent a majority of her free time (which she apparently she has a lot of) to planning Kaden's birthday. Every time Kaden came over Alice was asking some kind of question.

"What kind of cake do you like?" she asked him as soon as he walked in the door.

"Aunt Alice. Come on let him at least sit before you start asking question." I complained. I led him into the living room that Alice had taken over for her planning room. As soon as we sat down she continued.

"Well?" She asked

"Chocolate." He said. After getting her answer she made her way upstairs. I leaned forward and kissed him.

"Sorry about Alice." I whispered against his lips. He kissed me back before answering.

"Its okay. My mom is excited about not having to plan anything." he said chuckling. I laughed, Kaleigh and Alice had been on the phone several times talking about who to invite, what kinds of food, and other things that Kaden didn't really feel was all that important.

"Okay so you haven't told me when your birthday is yet. I have it narrowed down to between February, March and April. You mentioned you always had to go to school on your birthday. I also know that is was recent because you just turned 16." He said looking in my eyes. I laughed keeping eye contact with him. I knew he most likely knew my birthday already, he could see it in EJ's mind when they phased. I knew he was just playing along with my game of guessing

"Its one of those months." I said still keeping eye contact. "I'll give you a hint, the month has more then 28 days in it." I told him.

"So not February then." he said softly. "Then it must be March, you know it is probably the 25 too." he said his grin spreading. I smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Cheater, EJ told you." I said.

"He didn't do it on purpose, can't hide things from people when we phase." he said.

"Oh well, I would have told you eventually." I said smiling up at him.

"I know." He said before kissing me.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be the party, but I do not know when I will have it out. I have graduation this weekend so I have family in town and then I will be on vaca for a week so I don't know if I will have time to work on it then. Thanks for Reading. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but I have been on vacation and then I have had a little writers block. I think this chapter turned out pretty good. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added me as a favorite story, I'm glad your liking it. Okay enough rambling- read on.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own!**

"Alice I can't wear this!" I half screeched. I looked at myself in the mirror, she had dressed me in a mini skirt, emphasis on the mini, with a tank top that left part of my stomach in clear view. It didn't look bad on me it just left barely anything to the imagination. I knew as soon as dad saw me I would be right back up in my room changing.

"Its not that bad." Alice said taking a hold of my arm and steering me to the pink chair. She started recurling my curls.

"Can't I wear a longer skirt, I won't be able to sit otherwise." I complained looking down to see that the dress had ridden up a little to much.

"Mackie, you look so cute in it though." She said spinning me around a pout on her pixie face. "Just wear it for a little while, the party doesn't start for another hour anyway." She asked pouting.

"Fine." I said getting up. I hated when she pouts.

I made my way downstairs to the living room. Alice had decorated the room with blue and green streamers. The furniture had been moved to the side and now a table was there. I could smell the different aromas that were wafting in from the kitchen. Grandma and Esme were in charge of the cooking.

"Hey mac..." Kaden started to say as he come into the living room. Grandma had insisted that he taste taste some of the food. "Wow. Did Alice dress you like this." he asked looking me up and down before he realized what he was doing. He eyes shot up to mine and stayed there.

"Yeah, this is definitely not something I would wear." I said looking down at the skirt. I really hadn't wanted him to see me in it but I figure Alice had something planned, who knows what though.

I cringed when mom and dad entered the house. This was gonna be good. They both looked at me then at Kaden who was still standing by the entrance to the kitchen, his eyes lock with mine.

"Mackenzie Black you get upstairs and change those clothes right now." Dad said through gritted teeth.

"Thank you." I said before running up stairs. As I passed him I could see that he was clearly shocked at my words. Mom giggled.

"Alice." She said before making her way to the kitchen.

I ran to my room and pulled out a pair of jean capris and a shirt that had a wolf on it. EJ had given it to me as a joke for my birthday. I thought it was cute though. After getting dress I made sure my hair was still in place before going back downstairs.

"How's this?" I asked my dad. He was sitting on one of the stools by the counter, trying some of the food.

"Much better." he said.

Alice huffed from where she was standing. She glared at my father before making her way out of the room. Mom and Grandma laughed at her retreating form.

"She had to have known that you wouldn't have allowed her to wear that." Grandma said looking at Jacob.

"I can't believe she put it on her in the first place." he grumbled.

"Where's Kaden?" I asked having not seen him.

"He went home to change, he said he would be back soon." Mom said smiling at me.

I made my way to the piano that was still sitting on the raised platform in the living room. I ran my fingers across the keys not yet playing them. I sat there for a few minutes before I started a soft melody. Grandpa had taught me the song he had made for mom and I had fallen instantly in love with it. Just the way the music flowed together caused me to smile even on bad days. I heard someone sit down next to me and looked over to see grandpa smiling at me.

"Hi Grandpa." I said stopping my playing.

"Hello Sweetheart." he said. "That was beautiful."

"Thanks, I did learn from the best." I said.

"Kaden just drove up." He told me. I kissed him on the cheek before jumping up from the bench and ran to the door. I pulled it open just as Kaden stepped onto the porch.

He had changed into a clean pair of jeans and a dark blue button up shirt. He had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. I couldn't believe how good he looked in the clothes. I smiled at him before running into his arms.

"Nice shirt." He whispered into my ear, the feel of his breath on my ear caused a shiver down my back.

People started arriving not long after Kaden had come back from changing. I made my way to the door to let in the guest. Almost every member of the pack was here, that included their kids too. We were lucky the house was so big and could hold everyone.

"Hi Mackie." Ava said when I opened the door.

"Hi Ava, Allison." I said moving out of their way so they could enter the house.

"Great house." Allison said looking around.

"Thanks." I closed the door and made my way back through the talking people. Emmett and Rosalie had opted out of coming to the party but I could see Alice dancing around the room making sure that everything was in order.

"Hey Mackenzie." Embry called as I walked past him. I turned around to talk with him.

"Hey Embry. Whats new?" I asked him

"Not much, just planning a wedding." he said smiling. "Mackenzie have you met my future wife Olivia." he asked pulling a young women forward.

"No, hi, I'm Mackie. Its nice to meet you." I said smiling.

"Hi, its very nice to meet you too." She said smiling back.

I could hear someone else calling my name. I excused myself from the couple before turning to see my dad waving me over. Sighing I made my way over to him, unsure of what he could want.

"Hi Daddy." I said

"Mackie can you check up on your brother for me. Just make sure everything is alright?" he asked me.

"Yep."

I walked into the kitchen where only a few people were standing around. I sat down on the stool even though I didn't need to be sitting or a quite room, though it was nice to have some.

_EJ is everything alright?_

_Yeah so far. How's the party going?_

_Good, good. Lots of people and of course Alice went overboard with everything. Let us know if anything happens alright?_

_Sure, sure. Go have fun and make sure they save me a piece of cake._

I laughed_. Will do._

I smiled and jumped off the stool and made my way back to my father. He and mom were talking with Sam and Emily.

"Dad, EJ says everything is alright." I told him. "Hi Sam, Hello Emily."

"Hello Mackie, how are you?" Emily asked me

"I'm good." I told her. I felt an arm wrap around my waste and looked up into Kaden's smiling face.

"If you'll excuse us I am going to steal Mackie for a few minutes." He said and pulled me away. "You know its my birthday and you seem to be speaking to every one else here but me."

"Ah, the poor baby isn't getting enough attention?" I asked as if I was talking to a small child.

"Not from the person I want most." he whispered before leaning in and lightly pressing his lips against mine. The kiss started out slow but then got more passionate. I felt the tip of his tongue run lightly across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance before I let him win. I wrapped my hands around his neck so I could keep him close. I was barely aware of the people around even though I could hear a few snickers.

Kaden was the first to pull away, but to my joy he moved his lips down my neck so we could both catch our breath. I pulled his head back up so I could kiss him on the lips some more. I was brought back to reality when I heard the whooping and then the throat clearing. I stepped back from Kaden to see Ethan and my dad standing a few feet away from us. Ethan had a huge grin on his face while my dad was glaring at Kaden.

"Hi Daddy." I said sweetly. I knew he hated it when Kaden and I made out but he was just going to have to deal with it because I wasn't planning on stopping any time soon. If grandpa could handle seeing his daughter kiss someone mine can too. "Did you need something?" I asked him.

"Your mother wants to see the two of you upstairs in Carlisle's study." He said turning his gaze towards me.

I smiled brightly at my dad before taking a hold of Kadens hand I led him upstairs to Grandpa's study, Dad following behind us. Mom was looking at some of the books that were still on the bookshelves when we entered. Most of the books were at the new house now.

"Mom?" I said even though I knew she would have heard us coming.

"Hi sweetie. Happy Birthday Kaden, are you enjoying the party?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. Thanks." He said then looked down at me.

"We wanted to give you your birthday present away from everyone else." Dad said coming to stand next to mom.

"You didn't have to give me anything." Kaden said.

"Lets say this is for both you and Mackie." Mom said smiling. I stared at my parents confused. What could be for both of us.

"Here." Dad said and handed a envelope to Kaden.

Kaden opened the envelope and pulled out what looked like a plane ticket. I looked from my parents to Kaden back to the ticket.

"We talked with your parents and thought that it would be a good idea if you came back with us. Of course there are rules that you both will have to follow." Dad said staring at the two of us.

"You mean Kaden is coming back with us?" I asked.

"If he wants to, yes." Mom said smiling at me.

I looked up at Kaden to see what he was gonna say, but before he could answer I felt like my body was being beaten upon. I let out a scream and started to collapse but before I touched the ground I could feel strong arms catch me. The last thing I heard was someone calling my name before everything went black.

I wasn't sure what had happened. I felt like I had been sleeping for a long time. I could hear voices talking around me, I made myself focus on what they were saying.

"You should go home to sleep." I think that was my mom's voice. It sounded worried.

"No, I'm not leaving until she wakes up." I could tell that it was Kaden speaking this time. "Is Carlisle sure she isn't hurt?"

"He said she was fine, just a little shaken from the shock. Her body needs to rest." This time it was grandpa that was speaking. I wasn't really sure what they were doing or why I would be in shock. I remembered the pain that went though my body,since I knew I hadn't been hurt the only other reason pain would go though my body was if something happened to EJ.

God I hoped nothing happened to him. Please let him be okay, please let him be okay. I chanted to myself.

"He's fine. A few broken bones but they are already healing." Grandpa whispered. "He's laying next to you."

"She's awake?" Kaden asked. "Mackie can you hear me?"

I wasn't real sure how awake I really was but I could hear the pleading and worry in Kadens voice. I was glad that EJ was alright, and knew it was time to open my eyes. I slowly open my eyes and the first thing I saw was Kadens face hovering over me. I smiled at him.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hey. Are you alright?" He asked taking my hand in his.

"I think so. What happened?" I asked

"A few vampires decided to attack EJ and Noa on their rounds. Your uncles stopped them before too much damage was done luckily but we have a new problem." Kaden said.

"What?" I asked sitting up. My parents were sitting next to EJ who was laying on a bed next to mine. He smiled when he saw that I was looking at him.

"Hey little Sis." He said. "I think you have gotten the better end of this connection." he told me laughing and pointing to his leg that was wrapped up. There would be no put putting it into a cast, it would heal fast. I smiled glad to see that he was alright with my own eyes.

"So whats going on?" I asked again looking at my parents.

"Well it seems that a group of Vampires have started gathering for what we believe to be a fight. From what Edward got out of the Vampire we caught, apparently they think that we have overstayed our welcome." My dad said looking only slightly worried.

"And by 'we' you mean werewolves?" I asked.

"Yeah, mostly, of course now that they know there are other vampires helping the werewolves they are also set on destroying us as well." Mom said her voice filled with sadness. Mom never did completely understand how vampires and werewolves never got along, even I had to wonder sometimes if life would be better if we all could just get along with each other. Ha. Like that would ever happen. Can't change your natural enemy.

"Do you know when they are planning on attacking?" I asked.

"No, but they won't long." Grandpa said. "it will draw too much attention to themselves." He added taking in my confused expression.

I sighed before looking at every one in the room before I realized when I had passed out.

"Did every one go home?" I asked.

"Yeah, your dad thought it would be a good idea to double the watch. Plus we would want the vamps to be able to just find us all together in one place, now would we?" Kaden said.

I sighed and shook my head not completely sure if I was answering hs question or just trying to clear my head.

_How long was I out?_ I asked EJ

_A few hours. You were out longer then I and I was the one hurt._ He said laughing out loud which of course caused every one to look at him.

"Anything you care to share with us?" Dad asked.

"Not really." EJ said grinning. I grinned at my father as he turned to look at me. He just shook his head before standing up.

"Good idea." Grandpa said opening the door and leaving followed closely by both my parents with a 'see you later'.

"So you never did answer my question before I was so rudely knocked out." I said to Kaden flashing a smirk at my brother.

"About?" Kaden asked.

"Coming home with us?" I asked smacking him lightly on the chest, or at least I thought it was lightly.

"Hey! You don't have to hit." he said with mock hurt while rubbing his chest where I hit him.

"Well?" I asked.

"Of course I'm going to go back with you guys, though those rules your father came up with seem a little extreme." He said. EJ laughed which meant he must have heard the rules.

"Apparently you two aren't allowed in the same room together alone, or car. I think mom will make sure he changes that one. He is also not allowed in your room." EJ said grinning.

_He never said you couldn't be in his though._ He said laughing, I laughed to causing Kaden to stare at us.

"EJ found a loophole." I said. "I'll tell you later. So what other rules?" I asked.

"I have to continue my college education there. Your grandfather is going to get me enrolled at the same school as they are." he said. "But other then that there weren't to many others." He said now trying not to make eye contact with me.

EJ, Kaden and I stayed in the room for several more hours talking about random things. I told Kaden all about my friends and how much they were going to love him. EJ saved him from having to listen to me explain every little detail about what we would be doing by telling him more about the town itself. I was glad that for just this little while we could forget, well not forget, but push it back into the recesses of our thoughts that soon there would be a fight. A fight that included people we loved, a fight that could end badly.

**Hoped you like it. Please Review, anything you have to say is very appreciated. KB :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter. The beginning isn't my favorite but I do like the end. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

I never thought waiting for something bad to happen could be so stressful. Lately all I seemed to be doing was looking behind me as if there was something there. Not only that but now no one would let me go anywhere alone. I was about to throw a hissy, fit something I never did.

"Why can't I go to the beach?" I asked my mother for the twentieth time today.

"Because its not safe out." She said again.

"i can't stand being in this house any longer. I'm going to go insane." I complained laying my head on the counter. "EJ gets to go out and patrol and _he_ was the one who got hurt."

"Mackenzie Black stop arguing with your mother and go do something." Dad said sternly.

"Ahh. I hate this fricking family." I yelled then stomping into the living room where a few werewolves had made themselves at home. They stopped laughing as soon as they saw me. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked them glaring.

"Your father said it was alright if we hanged out here." Noa said from where he was sitting on the couch.

"Do you know where Kaden is?" I asked him.

"Um I think he is patrolling with EJ." He told me.

I turned around quickly and went to sit outside on the front porch. I was tired of everyone trying to protect me or keep me locked up. I was even more mad that they didn't do the same thing to EJ. Its just because he is a boy and can turn himself into a stupid werewolf.

_EJ is Kaden with you._ I asked.

_Someone sounds a little pissy._

_Just answer me._

_Yes he is here. He says hi._

_Tell him I said hi back. Where are you two?_

_Near La Push. Why._

_I think I may come and join you._

_Come on Mackie Mom and Dad will kill you then me for this._

_I'll die first of boredom though. Come on please EJ._

_Fine but let us come and get you._

_Meet me at the end of the driveway._

_Fine._

I waited a few minutes before quickly running my way down the driveway. It felt good to run even just the short distant. I didn't have to wait long for EJ and Kaden to arrive. They were both still in their wolf form. Kaden came over rubbed his head against my hand. I smiled and stroked his head.

"So where are we going?" I asked EJ.

_Kaden says to get on him._

I smiled before climbing to his back careful not to pull the fur to much. I had seen Kaden in his wolf form a few times already, I always thought that the wolf seemed to fit the human. It was exhilarating to feel the wind through my hair as Kaden ran through the woods. I knew I was going to be grounded forever when I got home but at this moment I didn't care.

_So Kaden wants to know what happened that has made you even angrier then usual lately._

_Mom and Dad are determined to keep me locked up forever and then there is the fact that the pack has made itself at home in _our_ home._

_Apparently dad told them that they were welcome to spend time there since dad is the Alpha and being close to him makes since._ EJ told me_._

I smoothed the fur on Kadens neck with one hand while I held on with the other. When I had been younger dad had always taken me for rides on his back.

_So anything interesting happen on your patrol yet today?_ I asked.

_No, not a single thing, uh oh. Mackie I think we are in big trouble._

I sighed, great dad had to come looking for me.

_Is it dad?_ I asked.

_The one an only._ He said. I felt Kaden slow down. I could hear the thump of footsteps already and knew that he was getting closer. I wished that for once that they would let me do what I wanted to. I smiled as the big russet color wolf that was my father. I could tell that he was addressing both EJ and Kaden by the way they kinda slumped.

_Dad wants you to get down and go with him. _EJ said.

I sighed and slide off of Kadens back, I faced my father and glared at him before stalking off in the direction of the house. I could hear him following me but I didn't turn around to face him. By the time I had walked home I was glad that I was part vampire, I couldn't imagine walking that far otherwise. I stormed into the house not really caring that there was still people in the living room.

"Mackenzie Black I told you you were not allowed to leave the house." my dad said. I could tell that he was trying to keep his anger in check.

"I was with Kaden and EJ though, nothing was going to happen. I hate being stuck in this damn house all the time, you cant protect me for ever." I screamed before running upstairs to my room. Slamming the door close I locked it before throwing myself onto my bed. I cried myself to sleep that night.

The crash of thunder woke me up. I sat up slowly not exactly aware quite yet. I glanced at the clock to see it was only 5 in the morning. I had fallen asleep still dressed and in my shoes. I quickly changed before I made my way slowly downstairs.

Both my parents and Grandparents were talking in the living room. They all went quite when I walked in. I figured they were talking about what the plan of attack was.

"Good morning Mackie." Grandma said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I guess." I said sitting on the floor not really looking at anyone. I listened to the sound of the rain falling against the trees and the window panes outside. Every now and then a flash of lightning would illuminate the world outside, followed by the clash of thunder.

"Mackie, your father and I want to talk with you." My mom said from where she was sitting on the couch.

"Ok. Talk." I said barely above a whisper. I felt bad for the way I acted yesterday even though I was still irritated about the fact I wasn't allowed to do anything.

"We want to apologize about not letting you do anything and trying to keep you in the house all the time." Mom said. I looked up at her surprised. I never would have thought that they would be apologizing for that. "We just don't want you to get hurt."

"No, I understand why, I just don't like it. I want to say I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you dad, I'm sorry." I could feel the tears start to form but I pushed them back. I felt my dads arms go around me and pull me up into a hug, I hugged him back.

"Its okay baby girl. I guess I'm just being too overprotective." he said smiling down at me. "We just don't want anything to happen to you. We have decided that if you want to go out you can." He said

"But?" I asked knowing there was something more.

"You have to tell us where you are going, who you are going with and Kaden or EJ or another wolf has to be there with you, you also have to check in periodically with one of us." He said.

"Thank you , thank you, thank you." I said hugging him again before running to my mom and hugging her too. I ran to my room and grabbed my phone but before I could call Kaden, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Mackie its Paige. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if some friends and I came over. We were going to hang at my place but my dad said that they are having a pack meeting there. Since Everyone will be at my house and I know your parents aren't letting you leave the house, we could hang out at your place. You can meet some of my friends." she said.

"Yeah that sounds fine, let me go ask my parents first." I said as I walked downstairs.

"Hey mom?" I called.

"I'm in the kitchen." she called.

I walked into the kitchen to see her making brownies. I smiled at her as I took a seat.

"Paige was wondering if she and a few friends could come over?" I asked.

"She, sweetie thats fine. Everyone will be at Seth's place anyway." She said smiling.

"Hey Paige, she says thats fine, what time will you get here?" I asked.

"Half hour." She said. "Cya soon."

"Cya." I said hanging up. "Mom is Kaden going to the meeting?" I asked her.

"No, the younger wolves are on patrol." She told me pulling a batch of brownies out.

"Mom, whats really going on?" I asked. "Is it really just a bunch of newborn vampires trying to take over this area?"

"Mostly, Mackenzie, to other vampires we are not natural. Vampires are supposed to drink human blood not animals, some just don't understand how we don't do that and how we choose to socialize with humans and werewolves." She said a slight frown on her face. "To them, You and your brother and me shouldn't exist."

"But we do, why can't they just deal with it." I grumbled. My mom laughed her bell like laugh.

"I don't know, sweetheart." She said. She kissed me lightly on the forehead before turning. "I'm meeting your father at Seth's, I should get going. If anything happens tell EJ he will alert the wolves and they can get us. Have fun." She added before running out of the house.

I walked into the living room glad to see that it was somewhat clean. I still had to wait fifteen minutes for them to arrive. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels, a channel a second, nothing good was on. I was glad when I heard a knock on the door. I looked down at my self realizing I was wearing jeans with holes and an old Dartmouth t shirt I stole from my grandpa. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail and went to answer the door. Paige was waiting a grin on her face with several friends. Allison was standing next to her.

"Hey, come in." I said standing aside.

"Hey Mackie, thanks for letting us hang out with you." she said as she walked into the living room.

"Wow. Great place." one of her friends said looking around.

"Thanks, it comes with being a Cullen." I said grinning.

"Cullen?" Logan asked. "My parents knew some Cullens."

Shit. "Probably the same. My cousins used to live here." I said.

"I though your name was Black?" Some one asked.

"It is. My mother was a Cullen." I said sitting down on the couch. "Please make your selves comfortable." I said.

"Let me introduce everyone." Paige said.

"You already know Allison and Logan. This is Paisley, Gigi, Isiah and Dylan." She said pointing to each person in turn. "Of course I already told you this was Mackie." she said pointing back to me.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Paisley asked.

"Old Family friends. My Dad grew up with Her dad." I said.

"Thats cool. So Paige was saying you and Kaden are going out." Gigi said with a giggle. "Is he a good kisser?"

"Eww. Gigi. I do not want to know if my brother is a good kisser or not." Paige said.

"Yeah we are but to spare Paige I won't answer the last part." I said with a smile.

"Isn't he a little old for for?" Logan asked.

"Maybe, I don't really care though. Age isn't everything." I said. I couldn't really say anything about age when there was a 90 year difference between by grandparents and a 17 year difference with my own parents. Five years was nothing.

"Just ignore Logan. He's just jealous." Dylan said with a smirk. Logan who was sitting next to him smacked him causing us all to laugh.

We continued to chat about life in Forks and some of the tricks that the boys had done in town. I was sure Grandpa Charlie wouldn't find this funny but I kept my mouth closed except to laugh.

"I swear I didn't know the car would keep rolling." Isiah said. "Who knew the curb wouldn't stop it." He said shrugging. We were all laughing hysterically by the end. I heard the sound of a twig snapping outside, I turned to look out the glass window and saw movement that was slightly blurred.

"Mackie are you okay?" Allison asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said mustering up a smile. "I'll be right back." I said getting up from my seat. I walked to the kitchen and looked out into the woods.

"Mackie, what is it?" Allison asked.

"Shh. Come here." I said motioning her to come to my side. "Do you see anything." I said just loud enough for her to hear me.

"No." she whispered back.

"Come on." I said grabbing her arm I pulled her into the living room. I went over to the window and closed the shutters that were made of metal.

"Mackie, what are you doing?" Paige asked turning to look at me.

"My parents called to remind me to close these. They forgot when they left." I said hoping my lie would work.

"Oh. Thats pretty cool. No one could get through that." Dylan said.

"Yeah, no one." _Human._ I added in my head. I could hear more movement outside. "Paige, can I speak to you in the kitchen please?" I asked.

"Sure." She said following me to the Kitchen. "Mackie, whats wrong, it looks like you've seen a ghost." She said.

"Worse, much worse." I said. "Look, I need you to call our parents. Now." I said before turning towards the door.

"Mackie wait, you can't just go out there by your self." She said. "can't you get your brother to come, and my brother."

"Yes, but they may not be fast enough." I said. "Go call, and don't let anyone go outside."

I left with out waiting for her answer. I could see in the dark for which I was grateful for at this moment.

_EJ. Where are you?_

_Out patrolling on the far side of La Push. Why?_

_I need you to get someone here quick._

_Mackie are you ok?_

_EJ just get someone here._

"Whose out there?" I called.

"Your not human." A voice came. "But your not vampire either. Nor are you a werewolf." The voice said again.

"Who are you?" I asked just to find the vampire.

"What are you?" She, I could tell it was female, asked.

"Why should I tell you, you are just going to kill me." I said.

"Mmm, maybe, but there are more appetizing flavors around." She drawled.

"You can't hurt them." I said still trying to find her. I could hear the sounds of wolves howling in the woods. "My family is coming, they will kill you." I said

"I'm not afraid of a few wolves, I have family on my side as well." She said laughing lightly.

I blinked and she was standing twenty feet in front of me. She was in her early twenties, her hair was a dark blond. Her ruby red eyes lock with mine as if she could find all her answers by just looking in my eyes. She crouched down in front of me making my instincts follow suit. I watched as if in slow motion as she jumped towards me...

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffy but I had to do it, I am hoping to have the next chapter up by the end of the weekend but I can't guaranty that will happen. I hoped you like. Please Review, they are very much appreciated. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took me so long to get this Chapter up. I had some writers block but I think it went away. I decided that I would change the POV on this Chapter to EJ. Some of this Chapter is from the chapter before but it's not really noticeable. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**EJ POV**

Kaden and I made our way though our designated patrol. All the younger wolves had been assigned parts of the area to watch over while the older wolves, Vampires and the Elders hold a meeting. I knew that they were trying desperately to figure out what the newborns were trying to do. The last time they had attacked grandpa found out that they were going to kill the wolves.

_Like they could kill us. _I could hear Ethan think.

_Don't know why they are bothering to try. So far only they have ended up dead. _Kaden commented.

I laughed remembering the last vamp that tried to kill us, well me, he had gotten what he deserved. Though I did end up wounded, I'm just glad I heal fast.

We were patrolling several miles outside of Forks, along the Pacific Ocean yet still a little ways from La Push. We were going back in forth from the end of La Push to a few miles from Forks. Everyone was running with twos. Branden and Caleb were running parallel to us while Chase and Ethan were keeping closer to Forks in case any Vamps slipped though.

_Kaden will you stop thinking about Mackie, it's getting on my nerves. _Chase said causing all of us to laugh.

I cringed when he started thinking about them making out in what I believe is our living room.

_Kaden, please. _I groaned.

_Sorry. Just wait till you get your imprint then you will not help but think about her. Plus I am worried about her, you know how she is, she will not want to sit back and watch us fight._ He said.

I could feel the worry coming from him as could everyone else. Kaden and Sam Jr. were the only ones who had found their Imprints already. We all knew how they felt about them when they were phased; at times it could get annoying.

_It's not that bad EJ. You are just unfortunate in that you have to hear about your parents and now your sister. _Branden laughed.

_All right, enough making fun of me. Is everything clear?_ I asked them

_Yep._

_Yes sir._

_What do you think the meeting is covering? _Ethan asked.

_How to get them to stop hiding and fight__. _Chase said. He was always ready for a fight.

_They are more likely trying to figure out if the Volturi are behind this or not. They have always seen our family as a risk, especially with you know us being wolves and all that._ I told them though most already knew. It wasn't like I could hide my thoughts.

Everyone was silent as we continued to patrol. We could still see what everyone was thinking but no one commented. I was busy thinking about what would happen if the Volturi was involved, we couldn't exactly beat them, even though it would be a fairly fair fight. I could tell that Kaden was thinking, well more worrying, about Mackie. I wasn't as worried about her as everyone else was, she could handle herself just as well as anyone.

_She can still get hurt though._ Kaden muttered.

I shook my head, there was no point arguing this point, we had been over this subject too many times to count. He was just as bad if not worse than our parents.

We were now running though La Push. It was nice to be able to just run, even when I was on patrol, night was the only real time since it was so dark no one could see us.

_EJ? Where are you?_

_Out patrolling on the far side of La Push. Why?_

_I need you to get someone here quick._

_Mackie are you ok?_

_EJ just get someone here. _I could by the urgency of her voice that something was the matter.

_Who's closest to our house?_ I asked everyone.

I could tell by the scenery that Chase and Ethan were closer and they could tell by my thoughts that they needed to get over there quickly. Kaden and I were already running in that direction, though I knew that we wouldn't be the first to arrive. I kept trying to block Kadens' thoughts of something happening to Mackie, it wasn't helping with my own.

_EJ what is going on?_ My father asked, as he and the others who were at the meeting phased into wolves.

_Mackie just told me that someone needed to get to her._

I watched my father's view as he came to the house; I could see a Vampire getting closer to Mackie. Kaden and I sped up, though by the time we got there, which took only about ten minutes, Mackie was out of site and our back yard had several red eyed vampires.

Kaden attacked the nearest one, taking his anger out on it he had it disembodied within seconds. I helped him carry the pieces over to the fire someone had started. I helped Alice take apart another vampire. It seemed that after killing one two more would come in.

I attacked a newborn that was trying to gang up on Jasper while he was fighting off another. Ethan ran over to assist in ripping him to pieces. The area was filled with the sickly sweet smell of vampire from the fires, there also seemed to be a smoke filled haze. I could tell from their thoughts that a few of the younger wolves could barely stand the smell, which was made worse by the amount of vampires and the burning of vampires, but I had grown use to it. Grandpa Carlisle told me that the smell may not even be as strong with me since I had vampire in me, just not that much.

In between fighting, I would help carry vampire pieces off to the fires. A howl of pain caused me to scan the area, Chase had been thrown against a tree, and I could tell that he was in pain, but I knew he was still alive. I quickly ran over to where he was fighting to help take care of the vamp. I was definitely glad that Uncle Jasper had taught me to fight, especially fight off newborns.

Chase and I quickly took care of another vamp, though this one seemed to know what she was doing. Instead of just relying on her strength she thought before she attacked.

I was ripping her arm off when I felt it, the pain shooting though my wrist. I immediately knew that it had to have been Mackie, though I could feel pain though the thoughts of my brothers, with Mackie I could feel it physically. I looked around frantic trying to find if she was out here. Though I could tell dad and the others could see that something was wrong, everyone was busy.

_Mackie what's going on? Where are you?_ I asked her. She didn't answer me, making me realize that she probably was in trouble or at least she was going to be in.

I ran over to Kaden and helped him finish off the vampire that was attacking; he didn't look that much older than me.

_Where is your sister? _Kaden growled.

_I don't know, but I think her wrist is broken. Lets' try the front, she is not back here._

Kaden and I raced to the front of the house to see a vampire advancing on Mackie. She looked determine not get give up without a fight. We slowly and quietly padded our way to the vampire. Mackie smiled when she saw us, which I could tell made the vampire falter. She walked to where there were only eight feet or so separating them before Kaden attacked. I made sure Mackie backed up before helping Kaden. This Vampire was clearly not newborn just by the way he fought. Kaden ripped off one of his arms making it easier to attack; he couldn't get as good of hold on us with just one arm. I sunk my teeth into his other arm while Kaden used the distraction finish him off. Mackie had already lit a fire and was putting in the pieces that had been torn off.

Judging by the fact that the sounds from the back of the house were softer, the fight back there must have ended. I looked to where Kaden had been to see that he was no longer there. I went to where he was to see that he had phased back, I followed his example and did as well, slipping into my cut offs that by sheer luck were still tied to my leg.

Glancing back to where Mackie was I could see that she was somewhat in a daze. She had tears running down her face and her eyes were locked on fire, her body stiff.

"Kaden?" I asked uncertainly. He also seemed to be in a daze.

Without a word he half walked half ran over to Mackie and pulled her close to him, his arms going around her back. Seeing my parents coming around the house I went over to explain to them what I knew, which wasn't much.

* * *

**End Notes**

**I will be putting Mackie's view of this chapter up hopefully Sunday, maybe if I get a lot of reviews I'll get it up tomorrow. I'm going to go see the new Harry Potter movie tomorrow so it won't be up till the afternoon or evening. I hope you liked the chapter it was a little more difficult to write but I like it. KB :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter like I promised. Sorry its out so late, I knew I would have no time to put it out tomorrow. The beginning takes place right after chapter 12 but eventually meets up with thirteen though now you get Mackie's View. Hope you Enjoy, read on.**

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own.**

* * *

I watched as if in slow motion as she jumped towards me, from the corner of my eye I could see a wolf running towards her. I was surprised that they had gotten here so quickly. In my state of half fury and half scared I watched as the wolf attacked the vampire.

"Mackie get inside. Now." I heard someone growl. I obeyed with out another thought. I ran into the house, making sure to close the door. I knew that I needed to get all the humans out of the house but I also knew I had to do it carefully. Our secret could not get out.

"Mackie, what happened?" Paige asked me.

"Nothing, come on everyone needs to leave." I said. I could here the sounds of tearing outside making me cringe lightly. There were also the few sounds of whimpering, which I knew come from a wolf.

"Ok." She said before we went back into the living room were Allison had turned on the music. To humans it would block out all sound coming in from outside to me it didn't.

"Sorry guys but it looks like we need to head out. My mom called and said it was time to come home." Paige lied.

"Yeah, we need to be getting back home as well." Logan said.

We all said our goodbyes before they headed to the door. I walked them to the car keeping an eye on the surrounding woods. I heaved a sigh of relief when I could no longer hear the car. I was walking back to the house when I saw him. A vampire in his early twenties with short cropped brown hair, his eyes a dark red, showing that he hadn't eaten in a while. It was hard to tell if he was a newborn or not. Like the woman he didn't seem inclined to try and attack me, yet.

"You are an interesting creature." He said stepping closer to me. I glanced at the house before looking back at him. "Your family is quite busy."

"What's so interesting about me?" I asked.

"You are a vampire but not completely, you are something else as well." He said cocking his head to the side. "You have human in you as well, I can smell your blood, hear your heartbeat."

"Yes, I am Vampire and I am Human, and I am also something else. That part is what is making your nerves sense danger, why the closer you get to me the more you want to attack." I said taking a step toward him.

"You're not scared of me are you." He said it as a statement not a question.

"No, I may not be a full blood vampire but I most likely can take you." I said which caused him to laugh. I could tell by his control he had been a vampire for a while. "Are you the leader of the newborn vampires?" I asked.

"You are smart. Yes I created the newborns." He said taking a step closer to me. We were now 10 feet 2 inches apart.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why else but to destroy." He said with a laugh.

"Destroy my family?"

"Yes, everyone knows the Cullen's, they are the biggest coven after the Volturi, and they have also joined up with our natural enemy. The Werewolves. That's the other part you are, you have werewolf in you. Right?"

"Yes, I do. But while you think of them as enemy I think of them as family." I growled taking a step forward. "Why do you want us killed?"

"Power," He said. "Whoever kills the Cullen family gets power." He said. "Plus this area will finally be up for grabs."

"Power, who says that they will get power?" I asked though I already knew the answer, who else? The only people who could give them power was the Volturi, though they were known for stealing power as well.

"I don't have to tell you, do I?" he asked again taking a step closer.

I could hear the fighting get louder on the other side of the house, I could also see the smoke rising, showing that a few Vampires have been burned.

"Your family is extremely busy, as you can hear." He said a grin on his face.

"I don't need them." I said. I was glad my voice was staying calm, my nerves were starting to get the best of me and I could feel panic coursing though me.

"We'll see about that." He drawled. Thanks to Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmet's love for fighting each other I knew what it looked like when someone was about to attack. As soon as his feet had left the ground I slipped out of his way. I laughed when I saw his face of shock, though he quickly composed himself. I grinned at him.

We circled each other, I knew when it came to fighting he would have the advantage. He was a full vampire with fighting experience; I only knew what to do from watching and maybe the occasional fight with EJ.

He jumped at me too quickly for me to move completely out of his way. He caught a hold of my arm; I brought my other arm up and attempted to pull his arm off my wrist. His hold tightened and I felt my wrist snap.

"Ahhh." I screamed. I kicked him hard making him lose his hold on me and following back a few feet. Gasping I put a few more feet in between us, I let my broken wrist hang at my side. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long to heal.

_Mackie, what's going on? Where are you?_ EJ asked. I ignored him; the vamp had gotten back up and was getting closer.

Go for the throat. I told myself, that's what Uncle Jasper always told us, go for the throat. I watched him for a minute before going for this throat. He was surprised that I jumped him, this worked to my advantage, I was about to sink my teeth in his neck but he was faster and stronger and sent me flying. I landed on my back, but quickly jumped up, knowing staying down would be my death.

He was standing twenty feet away a smirk on his face. He knew he was a better fighter then me, but he didn't see that Kaden and EJ were both stalking him from behind. EJ must have realized that something was wrong when I hadn't answered him after my wrist was broken. I smiled at him, which caused him to falter then walked to where there was only 8 feet separating us. Kaden growled before jumping on him, I could hear the sounds of ripping and hissing. Kaden ripped off one of his arms making it easier to attack; he couldn't get as good of hold on them with just one arm. EJ sunk his teeth into his other arm while Kaden used the distraction to finish him off. I lit a fire and started putting the pieces that had been torn off in to it. I watched the pieces burning, the area filling the sweet smell of vampire.

I don't know how long I stood there for, just staring at the fire. I could feel the pain in my wrist but I ignored it. Tears fell down my face and my body was stiff. I relaxed when Kaden wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his chest. I wasn't sure how long we stood there before I heard my mom.

"Mackenzie Sarah Black, what in the hell were you thinking." I heard my mother yell from behind me. I cringed at the use of my entire name. I should have remembered that this wouldn't go well with anyone. I slipped out of Kaden's embrace and turned to face everyone.

"Clearly she wasn't." I could tell that grandma had joined in with the scalding. Dad was standing next to Mom; I could tell he was too angry to speak.

"It's not like I did it on purpose. I was out here saying goodbye to Paige and her friends, cause you know humans shouldn't be around newborns, when he came out of the woods. I started talking to him; turns out he was the one who made all the newborns. We talked about how he was trying to get power by killing the Cullen family and I didn't really like that, he then informed me that he knew what I was and that he couldn't understand why, well he didn't say it like that but I could tell..."

"Mackie, are you alright?" My mom asked interrupting my babbling. I only babbled when I was overflowed with emotions.

"My wrist is broken." I said as more tears flowed down my face. My mom came over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Shh, baby, it's alright. The battle is over. Everyone is alright. A few scratches here, a few broken bones, but nothing that won't heal quickly." She murmured softly running a hand down my hair.

"Sorry Daddy." I whispered hoping to ease some of his anger.

"Mackie, I'm not angry, when I heard that you didn't respond to your brother it scared me. I was afraid that something bad would happen to you." He said his expression getting softer. He came over to me and pulled me into a hug, kissing my forehead gently.

I could hear muffled voices arguing about something, I instantly recognized the voices as Kaden and EJ. I pulled away from my father to look for them. I found them a few feet from the woods entrance, and walked over to them to see what was going on. I really just wanted to find a bed and maybe have grandpa Carlisle take a look at my wrist.

"What's going on?" I asked looking between the two boys.

"Nothing." EJ snapped. "You should go inside; you look like you could collapse at any minute." EJ said.

"No. Tell me what you two are arguing about?" I asked glaring at both of them.

"Mac, why did you go fight the Vampire?" Kaden asked me.

"I didn't go and fight it, he came to me." I said staring him in the eyes.

"Why didn't you tell EJ?" He asked. "Someone could have come earlier. You wouldn't have gotten hurt." He said.

"Everyone was busy, if I would have asked EJ then everyone would have gotten distracted and someone could have been seriously hurt." I said my voice hard.

"If EJ hadn't felt you get hurt and asked what was wrong then no one would have realized that you were fighting a Vampire, you could have gotten killed." He said his voice cracking at the last word. That made me realize why he was acting like this, I was his imprint, his whole world and something could have happened to me, something did happen to me.

"EJ will you leave the two of us alone please." I asked my brother giving him a quick smile. I waited until EJ was close to the house before speaking.

"Kaden, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly, all I knew was that he was a threat to my family and I had to do something. I should have called for help but I wasn't thinking straight." I said to him softly placing my uninjured hand on his arm. I could feel him relax instantly under my hand.

"I know, you shouldn't have to explain, but I can't help but worry. You are my world and I wouldn't be able to live without you." He said then pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply, I could tell he was showing how much he loved me though the kiss for I was doing the same thing.


	15. Chapter 15

So I know this has been a long time coming and I'm not sure if anyone is still reading this. I'm really sorry that is has taken this long but RL has been kicking me lately with several different thinks plus a really bad case of what I'll call writers block. There is only one more chapter after this though I am having a bit of trouble typing it up but hopefully I'll get it done before the new year.

Enjoy!

* * *

We spent another week in forks after the attack, though nobody would let me out of their sight unless I was asleep and even then I could tell that someone would come and check in on me during the night. Kaden, though he had forgiven me, was still upset that I had risked my life. I was also apparently grounded for a month when we got back home. I just sighed and went with what everyone said.

Grandma B. just said that everyone had just been worried about me and that I should just go with it, so that is what I did. Currently I was lying on my bed listening to everyone downstairs, EJ was hanging out with Kaden and Emmett playing videogames. Carlisle and Esme had already headed back to Alaska; Carlisle had to get back to work and Esme didn't like to be away from him. Mom and dad were off doing things I didn't want to think of and Grandpa E and Grandma B were in the music room. Grandpa was playing the piano for grandma. I smiled when he switched the song he had written for me.

"Thanks." I whispered softly knowing he would understand.

Alice and Rose were currently trying to decide what they should pack to take back with them, not that they needed to take anything.

EJ, Kaden and I were planning on flying out early tomorrow morning so most of our stuff was packed and ready to go. Even though Kaden said he wasn't sad to leave his family I knew that he was. I would be sad if I was leaving my family, though I was a few years younger then him and had yet to be away from my parents for more then a week or two.

The buzzing of my phone broke me out of my thoughts. Rolling over I grabbed it off my bedside checking the ID, I smile, seeing that its Beka and answer.

"Hey!"

"Mackie! How's your summer going? I'm so sorry I didn't call like I said I would but the dance program was extremely tough and we weren't allowed to have our cell phones with us and I would have written but I didn't know your address up there in Washington. Are you still there, I just got back yesterday night and fell right to sleep." Beka rambled barely taking a breath between words.  
"Slow down there, girl. So far my summer has been…" I pause trying to think of a word that I could use with out explaining exactly what I did over the summer. "good. It's all right that you haven't been able to call, I have been busy hanging out with some old friends. And yes I am still in Forks, though I will be heading home tomorrow. Was that all or did I miss something?" I asked with a laugh.

"I think you got all that, though you didn't ask how my summer went." She giggled.

"How was your summer, Beka?" I asked her.

"It was amazing, I learned so much at the camp, though I did miss you. Some of the girls were real stuck up. It was painful to be in the same room as some of them. Luckily for me I was put in a room that at least knew that Alaska was part of the United States and spoke English just like everyone else." This caused both of us to break out into laughter. "So you are leaving tomorrow, how long is your flight?"

"About 15 hours, I think our flight leaves at like 5 in the morning so it will be close to 8 at night, though we add about an hour or so for the drive home so it may be closer to 9. It'll be a long day, that's for sure. To bad we only have a few more days before school starts back up." I sigh

"I know; can you believe how fast the summer went by. At least we will finally be sophomores." She said.

"Mackie?" Kaden's voice saying my name and the dip of the end of my bed caused me to jump slightly. I had been so into my conversation that I hadn't heard him come in my room.

"Was that a boy's voice?" Beka half screamed, half yelled causing me to wince and Kaden to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah it is, um Beka I'll need to call you back later, I'm sure ill see you in a couple of days. Bye." I waited until I heard her say bye before hanging the phone up. "Hey, finished playing games with EJ and Emmett?" I asked him my smile growing wider.

"Yeah, your brother kicked our ass." He laughed shaking his head. "Whom were you talking to?"

"Beka, my friend from school. We haven't talked much this summer so we were catching up." I smiled at him scooting over on the bed so he could join me. I snuggled into his side as he wrapped his arm around me. "She's going to freak when she meets you."

"Why?" he kissed the top of my head causing me to sigh.

"Because your so hot" I giggled, "and I have never shown any interest in guys at our school before."

"Really? Why?" I could tell he was trying to act nonchalant but his curiosity broke through.

"Because they are mortal and sooner then later we will be moving. Though it doesn't help that most of the guys have seen my family and well you've seen them, they seem to throw of this air of…" I paused thinking of the right word.

"I'm going to kill you if you get close to her?" he put in for me.

"Yep," I said popping the p, "that sounds about right."

"Well that's good, I would hate to have to scare any teenage boys away from you."

We spent the rest of the evening talking about our plans once we were back home. He was transferring from the local community college in Port Angeles to one near us. He was working on getting his degree in computer science. We asked questions about what we wanted to do with our future. This had been our first real time to sit and talk without any fear of newborn vampires attacking us.

We must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I could hear my father yelling at us.

"What in the hell is going on in here?" I shot up in bed my head spinning slightly from a head rush.

"Dad?" I asked, looking around. It was still dark out meaning that it was probably close to midnight; we were planning on leaving at three to make it to the airport on time. I finally realized what dad was yelling about when I my gaze moved to Kadens face.

"Sir, nothing happened, we were talking and we must have fallen asleep." Kaden explained.

"Jake, dude, nothing happened. Kaden's telling the truth, they were just talking before they fell asleep." Emmett said walking into the room followed by mom.

"Trust me dad, I wouldn't do anything with a house full of vampires." I said causing dad to groan and me to wince as I realize what I said.

"Mackie, are you all packed?" My mom asked me breaking into the silence that filled the room.

"Uh… yeah." I said pointing to the two suitcases near the door.

"Your dad and I are taking the three of you to the airport in an hour so make sure your ready." With that she grabbed my dads hand and pulled him from the room, Emmett followed them making jokes about things I didn't want to hear.

"Kaden, your parents are downstairs waiting to say bye." Mom told him, pausing at the door.

"Thanks Nessie, tell them I will be right down." He said through I'm sure they heard it themselves.

"Sorry about my dad, I guess he still isn't liking what we have." I knew it would take some time for my dad to get used to the idea of me dating.

"Don't worry Mackie, I'm sure he will grow to not being so paranoid about us being in the same room together." I snorted at that, we could be married and he would still panic every time we were left in a room together. "Now, enough about that, how about we go say good bye to my parents and then we can leave. I'm sure both you and EJ are wanting to get home."

I smiled at my handsome boyfriend and took the proffered hand, sliding off the bed. We both grabbed one of my suitcases before making our way downstairs. Our parents were sitting in the living room talking about stuff that happened before I was born.

"There you two are." Seth said smiling up at us. "All ready to go?"

"Yeah, just need to put these it the car." I said motioning to the two bags. "Where's EJ?" I asked.

"Your brother decided to wait till about 30 minutes ago to start packing as usual." Mom said, rolling her eyes.

"That's cause all he does is stuff his clothes in there without folding them." I tell her.

"Why does it matter how I pack, as long as everything gets in the bag?" EJ asked as he walked down the stairs his bag hanging off one shoulder.

I opened my mouth to reply but was interrupted by dad. I could tell we were about to get a lecture on safe traveling, the same one we got every time we flew anywhere.

"Alright, Your flight leaves in 5 hours, so we better get going but first I want to go over the rules. First, no drawing attention to yourself, second, Mackie no angering your brother. Third, make sure you all three stay together. EJ, your sister must return to Forks." Dad paused sending a look at EJ, I guess you lose your sister once and you will never be able to forget, though it was partially my fault. "Lastly, you must go straight home from the airport, no side trips, no stopping at some random location. Your mom and I will be back the day before school starts. You two need to make sure you have everything ready for school, Mackie make sure EJ goes shopping for school supplies, EJ you have to go shopping for school supplies." He waited for us both to nod before continuing.

"Lastly, NO parties." EJ and I spoke at the same time as dad.

"Alright Jake, I think they get it, but if you want them home they need to get going before they miss their flight.

We all said our goodbyes before getting into the car with Kaden driving, me in the front passenger seat and EJ in the back. I was glad to finally be heading back home, while it had been good to see everyone, there was still a little to much excitement for me. Now I just have to hope that there are no more vamps out to try and kill off my family. With that last thought I drifted off to sleep filled with dreams of my own bed.


End file.
